A LA ORILLA DE LA CHIMENEA
by tildita
Summary: SIRIUS ,DESPUES DEL VELO NO PODRÁ REGRESAR AL MUNDO MÁGICO...PERO LO RESCATA UNA BELLA AZAFATA, QUE LE MOSTRARÁ QUE AÚN PUEDE SER FELIZ...¿LO LOGRARÁ SIRIUS COMO MUGGLE? Sirius Black/Oc
1. Chapter 1 ¡NOOO!

Esta historia también había quedado en idioma troll, asi que también la tuve que editar...

Como yo quería que por lo menos, en algún fic, Sirius no muera; pero nadie me hacía el gusto; me lo tuve que escribir yo! Es mi primer fic largo, y le tengo un cariño especial.

Espero que a ustedes también les guste

CAPITULO I

NOOOO!!!

Al fin iba a tener un poco de acción. Después de tantos meses encerrado, se sentía oxidado.  
Reconocía que era mejor que Azkabán, pero, el encierro y él no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Lastima que la primera vez que le permitían salir, fuera a causa de Harry.  
Si su ahijado se encontraba en peligro, él iba a sacarlo de ahí, para ponerlo a salvo. No se podía negar que el chico era hijo de James. Él tampoco hubiera dudado en ir a ayudar a uno de los suyos, si lo creyera en peligro…Pero arrastrar consigo a sus amigos…  
No dejaba de sentir orgullo por Harry. Era un chico valiente y además, tenía alma de líder. Sus amigos tampoco dudaron en acompañarlo…Que se ocuparan Molly y los demás de reprenderlo. Él no iba a hacerlo.

Llego en el momento justo. Lucius Malfoy había arrinconado al chico. Un par de mortífagos le acompañaban, pero ellos en un instante, tomaron el control de la situación, ordenándoles a los chicos ponerse a resguardo. Después de hacer retroceder a Malfoy, quien lo enfrentó fue Bellatrix…  
Que mujer! Habían tenido "algo" hace unos años…Hubieran seguido juntos, pero ella se unió a los mortífagos, y apoyaba ciegamente al Señor Oscuro. ¿Habría podido ella olvidarlo? Él había pensado en ella cada uno de los días que pasó en Azkabán. Con nostalgia, con tristeza. Sabía que ella lo despreciaba por no unírseles.  
Haces de luz roja se dirigían a él.

_MIERDA!_exclamo Sirius _PARECE QUE HOY TUVISTE UN MAL DÍA, PRIMITA_  
Él esquivaba los hechizos que ella le lanzaba ininterrumpidamente.  
_VAMOS! TU SABES HACERLO MEJOR_  
Ella aún recordaba su voz, su risa, ese tono altanero que contrastaba ampliamente con su comportamiento siempre guarro. Ni Lord Voldemort había conseguido que ella lo olvide… ¿Por que no le habría hecho caso? Quizás hoy seguirían juntos. Ella no le perdonaba no haberla retenido. Si él hubiera insistido ella hubiera acabado cediendo. Por eso estaba tan enojada con él. Por haberla dejado ir…  
Los años pasados en la cárcel no habían conseguido apagar su luz. Él brillaba en cualquier situación, opacando cuanto lo rodeaba. Seguía sonriendo, provocándola, mientras continuaba esquivando sus ataques; siempre había sido mejor mago que ella.  
Cuando un haz le dio de lleno en el pecho, su rostro dibujó una mueca de incredulidad mientras buscaba sus ojos.  
_Bella…_murmuró, mientras sentía que algo lo empujaba hacia atrás. Miró a Harry, con tristeza; y se vio a sí mismo cayendo en cámara lenta, atravesando un delgado velo que colgaba de un arco de piedra en el centro de la habitación. Escucho los gritos de Bellatrix, y también a Harry, histérico, mientras Remus lo tomaba en sus brazos, evitando que también él fuera empujado al otro lado del velo.  
Quiso hablarle, tranquilizarlo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Sintió que el aire se le iba, todo se tornaba oscuro y frío…

No tenía conciencia del lugar donde acababa de despertar, ni del tiempo que había transcurrido desde la lucha en el ministerio.  
Miró a su alrededor y pudo reconocer que se encontraba en un hospital, pero no era San Mungo. Prueba de ello eran la cantidad de aparatos que sonaban y destellaban a su alrededor y las mangueras que tenía conectadas a sus brazos. Deseoso de aclarar sus dudas, comenzó a llamar.  
_HEY! ACA! HOLAAAAA!  
Al instante tenía al lado suyo un hombre y una mujer que lo miraban expectantes. Los dos vestían delantal blanco.  
_Bueno, bueno_ dijo el hombre _como se encuentra nuestro paciente favorito?_  
_Me encuentro bien. Pero voy a estar mejor en cuanto sepa donde estoy, como llegue acá, y hace cuanto tiempo_  
El hombre y la mujer intercambiaron miradas, y ella comenzó a escribir en una carpeta; mientras él leía los valores que presentaban los aparatos a los cuales estaba conectado el paciente. Todos indicaban normalidad absoluta.  
_Permítame presentarme. Soy el dr. Raymond, y ella es la dra. Connery. Usted se encuentra a cargo nuestro, señor…?_  
_Sirius Black. Por favor, podría decirme…_  
_Si. Perdón. Pero comprenda, usted fue encontrado inconsciente, en un callejón cercano hace tres meses. No llevaba encima ninguna documentación .La persona que lo encontró, la sra. Allyson Parker, lo trajo acá de inmediato. Un par de veces usted dio señales de querer despertar, pero sólo murmuraba frases sueltas algo como "no, Bella, no" y "Harry, nunca voy a abandonarte";para después volver al estado anterior. Este es el Hospital General de Londres; y si usted quiere ponerse en contacto con alguien, gustosamente vamos a avisarles. Su familia debe estar preocupada…_  
Sirius no salía de su asombro. Tres meses. Hospital muggle. Callejón. Inconsciencia.  
No podía explicarles a estas personas cual era su situación. ¿Como decirles que a sus allegados no se los ubicaba por teléfono, sino por lechuza? o que él era buscado por haber escapado de Azkabán? Además, necesitaba que lo dejen solo, para poder comprobar algo.  
_No. Yo no tengo familia, ni a quien avisarle nada_  
_Bueno, en ese caso, no se preocupe; ahora descanse. Cualquier cosa que necesite no tiene mas que llamarnos_ mientras, le señalaba un interruptor que había al alcance de su mano.

Lo primero que hizo al quedarse solo, fue intentar un hechizo. Nunca necesito una varita para hacer magia. Pero esta vez falló. Igual que todas las veces que le siguieron a esa.  
Su mente era un torbellino. Por lo menos ahora le iban a servir de algo sus conocimientos del mundo muggle. A él siempre le había gustado vivir entre los dos mundos. Reconocía las cosas buenas de ambos, y hace muchos años, al huir de la casa Black, había vivido una época en el Londres muggle; así que eso no representaba ningún problema para él. Incluso tenía una cuenta en un banco, de modo que podría sobrevivir en esta situación.  
Lo otro lo preocupaba mas. No sabía porqué, o como, pero sus poderes se habían debilitado; o ,lo que era peor, habían desaparecido.  
Unos días mas tarde, seguía sin poder hacer magia. Eso lo alteraba. Mucho. Los médicos no entendían por qué, por momentos sus signos vitales se alteraban completamente, y él tampoco podía explicarles…

Una tarde vio una mujer que se acercaba a su cama sonriendo. Él, un seductor nato, mientras supuestamente, miraba hacia otro lado, la observó ampliamente. No muy alta, delgada, morena, cabello largo con rulos de un color rojizo claro, rasgos armónicos. Era el tipo de mujer, que a su juicio, merecía una segunda mirada. Ella ya estaba a su lado. Seguía sonriendo. Epa! Ni tirado en una cama de hospital ,las mujeres dejaban de sentirse atraídas por él.  
_Es un placer conocerte despierto._Su voz era agradable, y sus ojos, de color verde, tenían un brillo muy atractivo. Estiró su mano hacia él._Soy Allyson. Yo te encontré en la calle y te traje a este lugar. Y por lo visto hice bien, porque tu aspecto actual es mucho mejor que el del día que te traje_  
De manera que esta mujer era la responsable, podía decir, de que él siguiera con vida.  
_Encantado de conocerte_ Algo en ella lo turbaba, Y eso no era algo que le suceda a menudo._Según una costumbre oriental, ahora eres responsable de mi vida_ Al ver la expresión de ella, él lanzo una carcajada._No te asustes, no vas a tener que cargar conmigo. Pero en oriente se dice que cuando alguien le salva la vida a una persona, adquiere un compromiso de por vida con ésta. Pero por suerte no estamos en oriente, de modo que no tienes que preocuparte.  
Ella lo miraba curiosa. Lo estudiaba sin mostrar ningún pudor. Y lo que vio le gustó.  
_y bien?_pregunto Sirius _Te parece que valió la pena tu buena acción?_  
Se miraron y se reconocieron en los ojos del otro. Ellos dos tenían mas cosas

en común de lo que ellos mismos imaginaban. Ella no cargaba un pasado tan duro como él, quizá por eso ese brillo en sus ojos; pero en el resto, eran almas gemelas. Los dos amaban su libertad mas que a ninguna otra cosa, los dos estaban solos en la vida, y se aferraban a la misma con pasión. Podían ser distinguidos y guarros al mismo tiempo, sin perder la compostura. No querían ataduras de ningún tipo. Iban por la vida a su antojo. No conocían puntos medios, podían ser tozudos, como pocos; pero ambos eran personas nobles. Y los dos conocían de pérdidas…  
Al rato conversaban y reían, como viejos amigos. Tanto que se acercó una auxiliar, a pedirles que por favor, mantengan la compostura; que se encontraban en un hospital y había gente que necesitaba descansar. Los miraba severamente, y Sirius sintió que estaba otra vez en el despacho de la profesora McGonnagal, escuchando sus sermones.  
Cuando ella se hubo ido, Sirius experimento una sensación de desamparo tan grande, que no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas rodaran por su curtido rostro. Pero ella le había asegurado que iba a volver. Y así lo hizo.  
Cuando un mes mas tarde, él fue dado de alta; se trasladó a la casa de ella.

.


	2. Chapter 2 A TU LADO EN LA ALFOMBRA

CAPITULO DOS

A TU LADO EN LA ALFOMBRA

.

Vivir en casa de Allyson es lo mejor que le podía pasar a Sirius.  
Ella es azafata y debido a sus viajes permanentes, él pasa la mayor parte del tiempo solo. Cuando ella permanece en Londres se organizan para no estorbarse. Y así transcurren sus vidas. Se han hecho grandes amigos, pero justamente por eso, se respetan, se cuidan de no invadir el espacio del otro.  
Cuando coinciden, se turnan para cocinar. A veces cocinan juntos, y ,en esa ocasiones, la cocina es una fiesta. A los dos los divierten y mucho, los duelos verbales que pueden surgir en cualquier momento. Cualquier tema puede ser desmenuzado hasta el hartazgo. Los dos terminan declarándose vencedores, y exigiendo del otro, loas y reconocimiento.  
A veces salen a comer juntos. Pueden coincidir en un restaurante de lujo, con la misma facilidad que pueden terminar comiendo algo en un puestito callejero y los dos tienen la particularidad de sentirse cómodos en cualquier situación. Aprendieron a compartir libros, a elegir películas de a dos. A quedarse horas charlando…  
Dependiendo de cómo venga la conversación eligen los lugares donde ubicarse. Pueden tirarse sobre la alfombra, si viene de confidencias. Pueden terminar los dos, cómplices, hechos un ovillo en el sillón, pueden sentarse en el piso, en paredes opuestas, si están en medio de una batalla verbal…Muchas veces los sorprendió el día, mientras ella se rinde fascinada ante esas locas historias de magos, brujas, capas mágicas, escobas voladoras, y casas encantadas que él ¿inventa? para ella.  
Ella dice que tiene una imaginación única, y que tendría que escribir esas historias; entonces él fija la vista en la nada, y le dice que algún día, quizá lo haga.  
Ella muchas veces llega con anécdotas disparatadas de los viajes, y ,él la acusa de querer competir con él, la llama mentirosa, y termina haciéndole cosquillas, para que ella se retracte.  
En el primer viaje de ella , él aprovechó para recorrer Londres. Se llegó a Grimauld Place, con la idea de que quizá, las barreras mágicas de la casa, lo reconozcan como su propietario, y le permitan entrar; pero esto no sucedió. Sirius pasó largo rato sentado en la plaza que tantas veces había visto desde el otro lado de los cristales, pero el numero 12 nunca apareció.  
Caminó sin rumbo por horas. Un cigarrillo en la boca, la mirada húmeda…Ya lo había aceptado. Al atravesar el velo, había dejado de existir en el mundo mágico. Ahora era un muggle. Ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de intentar hacer magia, sabía que era inútil…

Lo que le dolía no era haber perdido la magia, sino, sus afectos. Una cosa era fluctuar libremente entre los dos mundos, como él había hecho tantas veces; y otra muy distinta, sentirse desterrado. Los años en Azkabán habían sido duros, pero después de haber recuperado a Harry, a quien casi no tuvo tiempo de conocer; a Remus, su amigo inseparable de juventud, ese hombre lobo por quien él había aprendido a transformarse en perro; a Moody, con su alerta permanente; a los Weasley, todos tan …pelirrojos…  
El dolor que le provocan todas esas pérdidas, lo atraviesa como un puñal; lo desgarra; lo hunde en el mas profundo desconsuelo…  
Por eso a veces comparte sus recuerdos con Allyson, bajo la inocente apariencia de cuentos fantásticos. Eso le permite exorcizar sus demonios, alivianar un poco su aflicción. Ella admira su imaginación, y mientras ella lo escucha él siente que al fin volvió. Que se encuentra una vez mas rodeado de todos ellos…  
Mas de una vez, se acercó al Caldero Chorreante, a San Mungo; pasó por el Ministerio, con la esperanza de ver alguna cara que le resultase familiar, pero eso nunca había sucedido, y ya hacía rato que no iba.

En su nueva vida, como muggle, consiguió un empleo en una agencia que se dedica a comprar y vender motocicletas. Un día pasó por el local y entró a consultar. No solo terminó asesorando él a los empleados sino que también compro una. Viendo que conocía y mucho sobre motos, le ofrecieron emplearlo; así que él se dedica a repararlas, probarlas, y en ocasiones guía a algún cliente indeciso…Recuerda su moto encantada…Sonríe recordando, melancólico, las aventuras que vivió montado en ella…  
Y también a las muchachas que había conquistado gracias a ella. Bueno, gracias a la moto y a su  
encanto libertino, como le decía James, haciéndolo blanco de sus burlas.  
Muchas veces se esconde tras un par de cervezas, en alguno de los tantos pubs que hay en Londres, y también muchas veces despierta en una cama que no es la suya, en compañía de alguna simpática joven de la cual no recuerda ni el nombre.  
Se esta convirtiendo en un solitario. Pero esto no le pesa. La única persona con la que ha logrado conectarse, es Allyson; ella se siente unida a él, y ni siquiera se cuestiona el porqué. Él aparte de agradecer que lo llevara al hospital, siente como si la conociera hace años.  
En el trabajo se lleva bien con todos y lo respetan por sus conocimientos, pero terminado el horario laboral; se acababa toda relación. A veces lo invitan a algún bar, o a algún evento; pero él siempre se excusa, dejándolo para otra ocasión.

Cuando Ally tiene un par de días seguidos sin volar, aprovecha y sale con ella. En esos días siempre se ponen de acuerdo para ir a algún concierto, o salen con la moto sin rumbo fijo, para detenerse donde se les ocurre. Van al cine, a veces a museos, o simplemente se aíslan del mundo, como ellos dicen, y se quedan en la casa escuchando música, conversando, bebiendo vino, disfrutando de la compañía mutua.  
Los meses pasan, y antes de que se den cuenta llega el otoño. Ella se ríe de él al ver como se prepara para el invierno. A Sirius no le gusta el frío. Tantos años en Azkabán, en medio del Mar del Norte, l o han sensibilizado. Él encara una compleja refacción de toda la calefacción de la casa y ella lo deja hacer. También se ocupa de reparar y hacer limpiar la vieja chimenea. Ella nunca quiso usarla, se arreglaba con la calefacción a gas; pero él insiste. Dice que le trae gratos recuerdos de sus años escolares…  
Este hombre nunca deja de sorprenderla. El día que lo encontró en ese callejón, mas muerto que vivo, se había llevado el susto de su vida. Y después, no solo había encontrado en él un amigo. Encontró un par, en el cual ella reconoce su parte masculina. En muchas ocasiones, él fue su confidente, su puerto, su cable a tierra. Y cuando ella rompió una relación que sabía sin futuro, se refugió en él. Esa vez terminaron emborrachándose juntos, y al día siguiente, también compartieron la resaca…  
Cuando ella se ausenta por su trabajo, ya no se preocupa por tener que dejar la casa sola; cuando esta en Londres, él siempre la sorprende con alguna salida; cuando regresa, cansada después de días de vagar por aviones y aeropuertos, puede encontrar una rica comida elaborada por él…Y ahora también esto. Él deambula por la casa con un cigarrillo en la comisura de sus labios, consultando planos, dirigiendo a los operarios. Urgiéndolos para que no se extienda el plazo establecido para la finalización de la obra…  
A veces ella lo descubre mirando la nada, melancólico, pero él nunca va a revelarle el porqué de esos momentos en que la tristeza se adueña de él; y ella, que no quiere invadirlo, se limita a abrazarlo en silencio. Él se deja, por unas horas, descansa su pena en ella; pero nada más.

A ella le gustaría saber mas de él, pero él no quiere verse expuesto. Aunque muchas veces ella lo ve a punto de derrumbarse, después de un rato vuelve a ser el mismo hombre de siempre; jovial, impulsivo, ocurrente, con ese porte aristocrático que hace que las mujeres volteen a mirarlo cuando salen juntos por ahí. Ella lo codea, y ríe. Él se hace el tonto, pero se sabe atractivo. Nunca tuvo dificultades con el sexo opuesto, lo cual le servia para ser el blanco de los chistes de sus amigos, los merodeadores…  
Sus ojos se empañan con ese recuerdo, pero Sirius se obliga a volver a la realidad. Ella lo nota, pero disimula. Allyson sabe que cuando no anda con ella colgada de su brazo, muchas veces termina acompañado de sensuales mujeres que se le acercaban atraídas por su mirada de perro triste, su aire altanero, sus modales de chico malo del barrio…Ella le dice que tiene un Sirius para cada ocasión, y él no puede evitar reír, seductor…El es muy varonil y al mismo tiempo, tierno como un cachorro; y por eso ella no entiende como nunca le conoció mas que mujeres de una sola noche. Cuando ella se lo comenta, él se encoge de hombros, pero nunca le va a contar de Bellatrix; la única con quien había pensado un futuro juntos, que quedó trunco con la aparición de Voldemort.  
Ella va y viene con sus viajes, y Sirius a veces se siente aliviado en su ausencia. Con ella en la casa, él se obliga a mostrarse de buen humor, amistoso y despreocupado; pero cuando ella se va, él se rinde a su tristeza, a su bronca. Se rebela contra lo que le toca vivir, siente el destierro y el abandono. El perro en estas ocasiones es un perro apaleado…Extraña sus antiguos afectos, la nostalgia logra lo que no pudo Azkabán, y Sirius se quiebra, se revuelca en su dolor; aúlla aferrandose al perro interior que todavía conserva, aunque ya no pueda transformarse…  
Una de esas noches de desesperanza y rabia, termina quedándose dormido tirado en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea; con una botella de brandy a su lado.  
Está en el expreso de Hogwarts. Camina detrás de Harry, pero éste no nota su presencia. Harry esta usando la capa de James. Pero entonces,¿ como es que él puede ver al chico? Lo sigue por el pasillo. Harry se introduce en un compartimiento. Esta lleno de Slytherins. Su ahijado no se quita la capa, lo cual significa que está espiándolos. Sirius siente las lágrimas rodando por su rostro. Sabe que es un sueño, pero no quiere despertar.  
Vuelve a mirar el compartimiento. A simple vista esta vacío, pero él sabe que no es así; Harry esta tirado en el piso, alguien lo golpeó. Esta inmovilizado y cubierto por la capa; nadie puede verlo…  
¡Por Merlín! Aparece Tonks, buscando justamente a Harry. Le llama la atención que no haya bajado del tren, con el resto. Ella lo encuentra finalmente, lo rescata y se lo lleva…  
En ese momento Sirius despierta sobresaltado.¿Que fue eso? Se siente débil. Le duele la cabeza a causa de lo que bebió anoche, y el sueño lo llenó de tristeza. Llega hasta su cama y se desploma. Las lágrimas asoman intransigentes…

.


	3. Chapter 3 A LA ORILLA DE LA CHIMENEA

CAPITULO TRES

A LA ORILLA DE LA CHIMENEA.

.

Allyson llega de madrugada. Se sorprende al ver las luces encendidas, porque la casa parece vacía. Deja su bolso en el piso y se deja caer en el sillón, apoyando los pies en la mesita.  
Duda entre ir a la cocina a buscarse algo para beber ,o darse una ducha y acostarse.  
Se decide por la ducha, ya que le va a ayudar a relajarse.  
Justo a ella tenían que suspenderla…  
En la aerolínea en que trabaja, redujeron los vuelos, ahora sobra personal; y decidieron licenciarla por un tiempo. De vacaciones forzosas…No le va a venir mal, un tiempo en tierra firme; y va a poder descansar y despejarse.  
Claro que, para eso, ya pensó en Sirius. Él también necesita salir…de su tristeza permanente.

Convencida de que se encuentra sola, comienza a desnudarse mientras se dirige al cuarto de baño.  
Ve la botella tirada en la alfombra, pero la deja ahí. A veces Sirius parece cargar un gran dolor sobre sí. Ally lleva tiempo tratando de adivinar que es lo que lo atormenta; sin ningún resultado.  
No va a usar el uniforme por un tiempo, asi que lo va dejando tirado por donde camina.  
Abre las canillas, y deja correr el agua, pero escucha un sonido ahogado, como un gemido.  
Cierra las canillas, se echa una bata encima y sale al pasillo tratando de reconocer de donde viene. Vuelve a oírlo. Llega desde la habitación que ocupa Sirius. Se acerca sigilosa y abre la puerta con cuidado; si él esta durmiendo no quiere molestarlo, pero él se agita en sueños, murmura, gime.  
Ella sonríe, porque una vez más, al verlo, le parece mirar a un cachorro… Intenta sacudirlo, despertarlo; pero sin éxito. Se sienta a su lado y aparta un mechón de pelo de su cara. Por mas que quisiera, no puede apartar sus ojos de él. Su cabello, ésa melena inestable de la cual él se enorgullece, luce mas desordenada que nunca; su rostro muestra la misma agitación que su cuerpo…Tiene puesto solo sus viejos jeans…Su torso desnudo, en ese instante se le antoja la mejor obra que sus ojos hayan visto…No puede despegar su mirada, se llena de ese panorama. Su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos fuertes…Hasta dormido luce circunspecto. Sus pies desnudos también se llevan unos minutos de muda observación. En ese momento él abre los ojos y la sorprende mirándolo...

-"Hola…No esperaba verte hoy…-"  
-"Hola. Perdón, no quise…sustarte, pero escuche…idos, intente despertarte…ude, te agitabas, dormido…"-Ella habla nerviosa, aspirando las silabas.¿Que le está pasando? Es Sirius, llevan meses compartiendo esa casa. Entre ellos no hay expectativas del tipo sexual…  
Él la mira entredormido, sin comprender lo que ella quiere decirle.  
-Mmmmm-El comienza a desperezarse; toma su mano y la desliza por su cara, en una casi caricia…Ella quiere protestar, retirarla, pero en ese momento él la tironea, la acerca a sus labios y la besa, para terminar poniéndola debajo de su cara. Ella reconoce el rubor en sus mejillas antes de que él pueda notarlo.  
Sirius la mira y al ver la confusión en ella, calla la provocación que asomaba en su boca. El cambia de posición para verla mejor, pero sin soltarle la mano. El reflejo de la luz del pasillo da en su cara, y ella puede ver sus ojos tristes, febriles; como si hubiera llorado largo rato.  
Se miran. Se miden. Se provocan. Se necesitan.  
El recorre su cuerpo con la mirada. Ella siente su respiración entrecortada. Lleva la mano libre a su cabeza; hunde sus dedos en el cabello rebelde, baja a sus mejillas, se detiene en sus labios y los explora a su antojo…  
En ese momento, todas las barreras que Sirius había levantado a su alrededor, se rompieron; y atrayéndola hacia sí, la abraza como si ella fuera el único ser humano sobre la tierra. Y de hecho, para él lo es.

Hunde su cara en el cabello de ella, se llena los pulmones con su aroma.  
Los dos se reconocen en los ojos del otro; pero esta vez, esos ojos son un abismo en el que se pierden juntos. Se besan casi con temor. Se acercan uno al otro inseguros, como dos adolescentes. Dudan ¿Qué están haciendo? Se buscan, se alejan…  
El comienza a besar su cuello, le abre la bata y se pierde en su hombro. Allyson siente como la lengua de Sirius la recorre, mientras sus manos comienzan a acariciar su espalda. Saborea su piel. Ella hecha la cabeza hacia atrás y se envuelve en él...  
Lo que ella no sabe, es que con ese simple gesto está uniendo mucho mas que sus cuerpos.  
Allyson busca su boca, apenas la roza. Con los dientes apresa su labio inferior, y tira suavemente. El le devuelve un gruñido, y ella, ríe complacida. Él la levanta en el aire mientras siguen besándose, y la apoya contra su ingle, esta vez es ella quien gime, y él quién sonríe. Se separan, tratando de tomar aire. A él le tiemblan las piernas, se siente como un chiquillo inexperto.  
Deja de lado ese sentimiento y termina de quitarle la bata. La besa suavemente, sus manos bajan a su cintura. Él se llena los ojos de ella, admirando su belleza. Ella comienza a besar y lamer su cuello, sus hombros, su amplio pecho. Siente su corazón latiendo desbocado. Sirius la abraza con fuerza, y cuando siente sus suaves pechos rozándolo, sus manos comienzan a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ally comienza a desprenderle los pantalones. Torpemente, a los tirones; se los quita; él no lleva ropa interior. Ambos se vuelven voraces. Se llenan de besos y caricias; y, como en un ballet erótico sus manos y sus lenguas, recorren ese cuerpo ajeno, tomando posesión uno del otro. Cuando se separan, jadeando, él la mira hambriento; y ella le sonríe, desvergonzada. Se tiende de espaldas, y, apoyándose en sus codos lo atrae hacia ella con sus piernas. Sirius la cubre con su cuerpo. Ambos están al borde de sus fuerzas, se estremecen. El besa uno de sus pechos y roza el otro con sus dedos, clava su vista en sus ojos; y la mirada que ella le devuelve lo hace temblar. Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos; él separa sus piernas y la penetra lenta, sensualmente. Ella acerca sus caderas a él , oportuna, excitándolo mas ,si es que eso es posible.  
Se aman con desesperación, se tocan, se lamen, se pierden y se encuentran en cada movimiento. Ráfagas de placer los recorren a ambos…Murmuran, gimen, aúllan…Sirius se hunde mas en ella, y ella siente que va a estallar. Busca sus ojos una vez mas, mientras grita su nombre. Llegan juntos al clímax y después de un largo estremecimiento, él se derrumba a su lado.

Permanecen abrazados, sin decir una palabra. Al amanecer, él comienza a rozar su cara en la de ella. Allyson lo mira, abriendo solo un ojo.  
-Casi me matas-murmura él, apretándola contra su cuerpo, quitándole el aire. Ella gruñe y lo empuja.  
-No en vano me hice responsable de tu vida, ya lo olvidaste?-  
-Es cierto. La próxima vez que pases cerca de un callejón, va a resultar mejor que salgas corriendo en dirección contraria…-  
-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de conocer al hombre mas guapo de todo Londres?-  
Sirius la atrae hacia sí y ella se deja llevar; y cuando él se incorpora, ella enreda las piernas en su cadera, sintiéndose totalmente impúdica y feliz.  
Sirius camina hasta la sala, mirando divertido la ropa tirada por todos lados.  
-Me parece que te estoy contagiando todos mis malos hábitos…-Ella asiente en silencio, y se frota contra él…  
Cuando él se deja caer en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea, ella le dice, riendo  
-Me parece genial tu idea de poner en funciona este trasto viejo…¡Nos va a resultar sumamente útil!- Y, mientras enreda sus dedos en esa adorable melena suya, comienza a besarlo nuevamente.  
Un rato después, el nuevo día los encuentra dormidos, enredados juntos, a la orilla de la chimenea. Los dos tienen una sonrisa en sus labios.

.


	4. Chapter 4 AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

CAPITULO CUATRO

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

Allyson despierta primero.

Está hambrienta…Sonríe, pícara. Hambrienta pero feliz.

Se estira cuanto puede, desperezándose. Lo mira dormir, y sus ojos se llenan de ternura. Por lo menos, en este momento, el no tiene esa sombra de amargura en su cara.  
Se levanta sin hacer ruido. Quiere sorprenderlo. Quiere que esta mañana sea memorable…  
Se echa la bata por los hombros, y se pone a trabajar en la cocina. Canturrea.  
Él llega silencioso y la abraza por detrás. Ella se recuesta en él, y se balancea, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. El resto de su cuerpo se acomoda solo. Los dos repasan mentalmente lo sucedido hace pocas horas. La bata se abre, y él nota que va desnuda.  
-Mmmm. Buen día…Me parece a mi,¿ o en esta casa hubo un éxodo de decoro?-Ella gira, lo mira a los ojos, y nuevamente se encuentra en ellos, pero esta vez, los de él también parecen sonreír.  
Suspira de forma teatral, y adopta una expresión seria. Sirius lleva solo sus viejos jeans y va descalzo; igual que ella.  
-Definitivamente. Éxodo total de decoro, acompañado de café, tostadas, dulce, huevos revueltos, salchichas…Me hice responsable de tu persona, y eso incluye mantenerte bien alimentado. Sobre todo, porque mas tarde, pienso hacerte perder todas estas calorías…Eso, si estas de acuerdo…-Esto último dicho en su oído, mientras lo roza con la lengua.  
Él entrecierra los ojos, y la mira.  
-No intentes aprovecharte de mi aparente debilidad.-Sus ojos, por un segundo, parecen llamear- Nunca olvides que estás tratando con Sirius Black…De la noble y antigua casa de los Black…Já. ¡Ni te imaginas todo lo que eso implica!-Con un solo brazo la toma por la cintura, y la sienta sobre la mesa.-Podría desayunarte a ti en este instante, y hacerte delirar. Aquí mismo…  
-Acepto el desafío, señor Black. Pero primero vamos a reponer fuerzas; y después va a hacer efectivo el pagaré que acaba de firmar…-ahora ella hace un gesto de rechazo, y baja de su improvisado trono. Aparentando haber sido herido, él hace gestos de dolor. Los dos ríen, despreocupados, y él se deja emboscar por el olor que reina en la cocina.

Dan fin a la comida, intercambiando bromas y besos. Entonces, él al fin, recuerda.  
-¿Cómo viniste a dar a mi cama anoche? Creí que estabas camino a Japón, que no iba a padecer tu presencia por unos días…Por poco y me encuentras con un grupete de chicas poco serias, en plena faena…-Una mueca perecida a una sonrisa cruza su cara.  
-¡Ouch! Usted si que no sabe de sutilezas, señor Black.-Animada, prosigue la chanza.-Primero, mi aerolínea esta atravesando problemas económicos, y me licenciaron por un tiempo; y, segundo, si hubieras estado "enfaenado" con un team de chicas "poco serias";de seguro que otros hubieran sido los ruidos que salían de tu cuarto, y yo no hubiera entrado preocupada por ti, a ver que te estaba sucediendo…Aunque tal vez, pensándolo bien, me hubiera unido al equipo…-Ella rompe en carcajadas, y ,él, que todavía no procesa la información que ella acaba de darle, finalmente la imita. Pero en cuanto comprende lo que ella dijo, la risa termina abruptamente, y la increpa:  
-¿CÓMO ES ESO?-Se da cuenta de que grita, y baja la voz.-¿Te licenciaron?¿Vas a quedarte todo el tiempo acá?-Sus ojos expresan miedo.  
-Dado que vivo acá, esa es la idea…A menos que tengas otra cosa en mente.-A ella no le gustó su mirada, ni su tono de voz; y le responde irritada. Sirius lamenta haber estropeado el buen clima que disfrutan, pero para él, esos días en que ella se iba de viaje, eran los únicos en que podía abandonarse a su dolor, y a la autocompasión…  
Ella nota nuevamente esa sombra de dolor en él, y cede. Intentando sonar despreocupada, lo enfrenta.  
-No te preocupes. Ya vamos a ver como hacemos. No quiero invadirte ni cambiar tus reglas…  
Pero a lo mejor, este cambio no resulta tan desastroso…Creo que podemos intentarlo…Prometo no intervenir cuando llegue y te encuentre en pleno match con tus chicas "poco serias" si eso quieres…-Él, sabedor del esfuerzo que ella hace, decide ponerse a la altura de las circunstancias. Le regala su mejor sonrisa, que, aunque forzada, ya representa un cambio.  
-Perdón. No me hagas caso. Soy un imbécil! Vamos a pasar mas tiempo juntos, y va a estar todo bien. Y cuando llegues y me encuentres con todo el equipo, vamos a echarlas a la chimenea…  
Y vamos a ver mas películas, y vamos a compartir mas libros, y…-Se acerca a Allyson y la abraza, como ofrenda de paz.-Vamos a estar bien.-Repite, mas para él ,que para ella.-Es solo que a veces, puedo ponerme un poco lúgubre, y quiero que sepas que no es por ti.-  
-No te preocupes por mí. Soy mas dura de lo que crees. Y no voy a molestarte cuando el perro que vive en tu interior, necesite lamerse sus heridas a solas…-

Sirius siente que un escalofrío lo recorre, y la abraza mas fuerte…  
Esta mujer podría poner su mundo de cabeza. Solo haría falta que él esté dispuesto a aceptarlo; él sabe mejor que nadie lo rápido que desaparece todo aquello que amamos, y quizás ya sea hora de abrazarse a la vida como ahora se aferra a ella…  
Ella lo nota, y cree que él quizás se permita intentarlo. Entonces da comienzo a uno de sus "duelos verbales" sabiendo que él, no va a resistirse. Se separa escasamente de él…  
-A propósito, yo anoche fui a dar a tu cama, porque me preocupé por ti, no tenía "segundas intenciones".Si tú te hubieras comportado…Yo no tironeé de tu mano, hasta tenerte encima mío, ni te miré devorándote, ni….-El no la deja seguir.  
-¡Ah! Claro. Cuando yo abrí un ojo, nadie me miraba como si estuviera observando una obra de arte,(que por cierto lo soy…)nadie comenzó a farfullar cosas in entendibles, como si de repente se hubiera puesto muuuy nerviosa; y nadie llevaba una marquesina en la frente donde brillaba, intermitente ,HÁZMELO…JA, JA,….Yo me vi de golpe, asaltado por tu persona…-No pudo seguir su acalorado discurso. Ella simula agredirlo, él la toma por la cintura, la gira rápidamente y la envuelve en sus brazos. Finalmente murmura en su oído.-Lo cual me resultó absolutamente encantador, y fue lo mejor que me sucedió en mucho tiempo…-

Pasan el resto del día amándose. Por momentos, apurados, como si quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido…Por momentos; tiernos, disfrutando de cada instante. Pero siempre, ellos. Los dos enérgicos, altaneros, apasionados, libertinos…Cada vez que uno toma la delantera, el otro va por mas…  
Al llegar la noche, los dos están maltrechos y fatigados. Ambos se han rendido al otro, y los dos resultan ganadores…

Tratando de volver un poco a la normalidad, salen a dar una vuelta, a tomar aire. Y de paso, eligen comer algo por ahí. Van como cualquier pareja, charlando, riendo, ajenos en su mundo. Ella está radiante, verborrágica; y él se deja contagiar un poco.  
Se pierden por las pintorescas calles de Londres. Bordean el Támesis. Se detienen ocasionalmente para admirar a un artista callejero. Llegan a una plaza y él se ubica en un banco; pero se sienta en el respaldo apoyando los pies en el asiento; irreverente. Todavía tiene alma de merodeador...  
Allyson lo mira divertida, y da vueltas alrededor. Mientras conversan ella va, viene, gesticula, ríe; todavía llena de energía. Él la mira encandilado. Enciende otro cigarrillo y no puede evitar sentirse un poco viejo al lado de esta mujer que llena todo el espacio con su esbelta figura…  
Un gato aparece de la nada. Y ella se vuelca a hacerle mimos al animalito. Él se queda pasmado…  
Es un gato enorme, de color naranja. Desde su cara chata, sus ojos enormes lo miran con desdén…  
-¡¡¡Crookshanks!!!-Grita Sirius, saltando de su asiento.  
-Ya lo conoces? Parece perdido…-Ella lo mira interrogante.  
-No. No puede ser el mismo. Pero se le parece demasiado. Especialmente en la mirada. Nunca vi un gato tan inteligente y altanero como aquel.¿Sabes? Podría decir que me salvó la vida. Y que confió en mí, cuando nadie podía hacerlo…Evidentemente, sabía reconocer una personalidad brillante, como yo…-Aunque quiera disimular, su sonrisa se mezcla con una mueca triste. Allyson lo nota, y adivina que este providencial encuentro significa mucho para él.  
-Quieres llevarlo con nosotros? Si resulta tan inteligente como el original puede hacer de árbitro en nuestras escaramuzas…-Ella conoce la respuesta de antemano. Y así es que regresan los tres. Sirius avanza con una mano en la cintura de ella y en la otra, majestuoso, el nuevo Crookshanks.

.


	5. Chapter 5 O TAL VEZ ESE VIENTO

ACA ESTAMOS, YA EN EL CAPÍTULO CINCO…SIRIUS SIGUE MELÁNCOLICO, TRISTE…  
HAY ALGUNA VOLUNTARIA PARA LEVANTARLE EL ÁNIMO???CALMA! NO SE ATROPELLEN…QUE YO ENCABEZO LA LISTA!  
EN ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN HAY CALOR HUMANO…ASI QUE LOS NIÑOS…FUERA DE AQUÍ!!!ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE SIRIUS "VIGOROSO"(AL DECIR DE SUSY…)

CAPÍTULO CINCO

O TAL VEZ, ESE VIENTO…

.

Los días transcurren sin sobresaltos. Se acercan y se alejan, tejiendo su rutina, cada dia. Y cual Penélope, cada noche la desbaratan.  
El sigue atado a su pasado, y eso pesa. Las noches se llenan de aquellos que lo acompañaron alguna vez…

Algunas veces James y Remus lo emboscan en la habitación, y se inicia una guerra de almohadas…Otras, su prima Tonks, lo abraza feliz, con su cabello violeta… Las hay de luna llena, y él corre por el bosque prohibido convertido en perro…A veces Lily lo amenaza, no quiere volver a verlo con ese cacharro con ruedas cerca…En muchas, se cuelan Dumbledore y McGonnagal y entonces, seguro que hubo travesuras…En ocasiones el frío se hunde en sus huesos, está nuevamente rodeado por las heladas paredes de Azkabán…Bellatrix aparece de vez en cuando, para abandonarlo una vez mas,y él le pide que lo piense, que regrese a su lado…Pero las peores, son aquellas en que Harry lo mira suplicante, a un lado del velo…

Él intenta escapar de sus visiones de la única forma que es capaz…Ahogándose en alcohol. Pero desde que ella esta cerca todo el tiempo, esto no es posible; entonces sus pesadillas lo atacan, embisten sin piedad.  
A veces logra escapar de ellas y se resguarda en Allyson; que parece conocer su pesar y ya esta esperándolo, como su amparo permanente…  
Pero a veces no logra evadirse a tiempo, y sueña…Y vuelve a cruzar el velo. Y muere una y otra vez…

Cuando sueña con Harry, despierta desolado. Son aquellas noches cuando rehúye la compañía de Ally, y vuelve a su antigua habitación, pálido como la cera, para entregarse una vez mas al desconsuelo y la furia.  
El perro ya no aúlla; pero sigue aislándose; y en ocasiones ,el gesto adusto ,esquivo ;le dura unos días…  
Le cuesta reponerse, esos sueños son tan vívidos; que él siente si su ahijado esta triste, feliz, si sufre, si siente miedo…Últimamente, lo siente obsesionado con el chico Malfoy: pero también lo ve en situaciones extrañas, con Dumbledore, en diferentes lugares; una casita mugrienta, con una joven hecha un ovillo en un rincón, en un edificio lleno de pequeños, mientras el profesor, conversa con uno de ellos.¿Son sueños realmente? Antes de conocer su verdadera historia, Harry soñó un par de veces con una moto voladora, y que un extraño iba a venir a buscarlo. ¿Pero ahora, tendrá sueños parecidos a los de él?  
A veces siente que puede hablarle. Harry lo abraza, le dice que sabía que él no lo abandonaría…Lo ve adulto, en la estación de trenes, rodeados de niños. ¿Será una mala jugada de su mente, que insiste en atarlo al pasado…?  
En esos días en que se aísla, recorre nuevamente todo el circuito. Grimauld Place, El caldero Chorreante, todos los lugares que hayan tenido relación con su vida anterior. Las noches en que la luna lo persigue, tenaz, también son una tortura. Todo es Remus, él y James; pero más que nada, Remus. Ese licántropo, que supo ganarse su afecto, que fue casi su hermano de quien él desconfió, originando la peor equivocación de su vida…  
A veces Allyson despierta, y lo mira, sin saber que hacer. Él se sacude, lanza manotazos al aire, gime…A veces murmura frases incomprensibles, nombres…Ella ya conoce casi todos los apelativos de quienes perturban su descanso.  
Están Tonks, James, Lupin; Nymphadora?, Lily, Remus, Bella…A menudo, él grita "VIEJA ARPÍA" o algo que suena como "MALDITO KREACHER".También nombra mucho a un tal Azkabán pero sin dudas, el peor es Harry…  
Cuando ella oye nombrar a Harry, sabe que es una batalla perdida. Él la repele, la esquiva. Y ella, que acepta las reglas, se aparta y lo deja ir, con esa aura de ángel injuriado que lo acompaña…

Él nunca le dará una explicación, pero ella tampoco va a pedirla.  
Por unos días, él es una sombra, un viento que la atraviesa sin tocarla…  
La casa se convierte en un laberinto por donde circulan sin encontrarse…  
Y, cuando él regresa, allí está ella para recibirlo. Y él se pierde y vuelve a encontrarse en ella.  
Entonces, hasta la próxima pesadilla, él esconde sus heridas, y vuelve a ser ese desfachatado que tanto la intriga…

Sirius la admira. Su entereza lo impresiona. Cuando sus recuerdos se lo permiten, vuelve a ser "adorable, simpático, y el mas guapo de todos" como él se define; y ella es la mejor compinche que pueda desear. Ya no se imagina la casa sin sus risas, mejor que risas; carcajadas; porque cuando ella ríe, lo hace con todo su cuerpo; ríe de pies a cabeza. Y su presencia…No es atractiva solo por su belleza, sino que es cautivadora porque ella así lo impone. No necesita de vestidos llamativos, ni de poses seductoras. Ella irradia luz…Y si no fuera una maldita ironía, el la describiría como una poderosa hechicera, cuya misión es hacerle ver que le dieron otra oportunidad, y que la felicidad puede ser muy fugaz…  
Ella ama la vida, y no le da miedo demostrarlo. Cuando come, cuando esta feliz, cuando no lo esta, cuando ama, hasta cuando duerme ,lo hace como si fuera la ultima vez…A fondo. Con ganas. Sirius se reconoce en ella. En su juventud, él también supo beberse la vida de un solo trago…Pero ella no va a conocer el dolor que él vivió, la culpa, el confinamiento, el destierro…

El frío ya se siente intensamente, y ella celebra en silencio todo el empeño que puso Sirius en hacer funcionar esa vieja chimenea. Él se jacta de ello todos los días, y pasa largos intervalos de tiempo, mirando el fuego, melancólico; pero ya sin tristeza.  
Ally esta hecha un ovillo, leyendo en el sillón de la sala. Va en pijama, con una camisa de él, que le queda enorme. Sus cabellos, recogidos descuidadamente, caen en todas direcciones.  
-Black, ya sé que estas mirándome.-Levantando la vista por encima de unos pequeños anteojos, que la hacen mas adorable todavía.-Y también conozco esa expresión…Aleja esos pensamientos lujuriosos de esa sucia mente tuya, y, ve acercándote a la cocina. Hoy te toca, y te aclaro que estoy muerta de hambre…-  
Antes de terminar la frase, Sirius ya ocupó su lugar, y la tiene en sus brazos. Ella simula pegarle con el libro, y él la inmoviliza.  
-Te dije que nada de lujuria!!-  
-Imposible, querida; no te ol…-  
-SI; YA SÉ.-Ella ríe, a los gritos, mientras imita sus aristocráticos gestos-NO TE OLVIDES QUE ESTÁS CON UN BLACK, DE LA NOBLE Y ANTIGUA CASA DE LOS BLACK…-  
-No, no iba a decir eso.¡Parece que ya lo entendiste!-Él también ríe, principalmente por verla imitarlo-Lo que sí quiero dejar en claro ,es que mi nombre, Sirius, viene de una voz griega, y significa "en llamas","fuego",así que por mas que yo lo quisiera, cosa que no sucederá jamás, no puedo escapar a mi destino. Soy culpable de ser lujurioso, ardiente, calenturiento, y, si cabe, hasta sátiro y viejo verde-Las carcajadas de ella son acalladas por un beso exuberante, voluptuoso; como él.  
Minutos mas tarde, cuando las ropas de ambos ya aterrizaron en cualquier lugar, y ellos, se aman insolentes sobre el sillón, él reafirma, con hechos, todo lo antedicho.  
Ella esta encima de él. y mira su expresión desencajada. Él tiene sus pechos en las manos, los acaricia, los lame, los agasaja ; mientras mueve sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo que ella impone. Allyson lo lleva al paraíso en pocos movimientos, y entonces se detiene, hasta que nota que la tensión en él cede, y, vuelve a empezar. Lo esta volviendo loco. Se besan ferozmente. Ella tironea sus cabellos y el hunde la lengua en su boca, queriendo devorarla. Cuando él ya no puede mas, la levanta por las caderas, poniéndose de pié; para terminar ambos una vez mas sobre la alfombra. Él se hunde en ella urgente, ansioso, y después de acunarse uno al otro de la forma mas básica, mas primaria, finalmente les llega el alivio. Sienten que estallan en pedazos, y se desploman uno en los brazos del otro.  
Cuando recupera el aire, ella lo hostiga.  
-¿No vas a creer que solo por esto, voy a volver a cocinar yo, no? Espero que hayas organizado todo, porque ahora estoy más hambrienta que antes…-  
-Tengo una mejor idea. Nos bañamos, juntos, y seguimos con nuestros caricias un rato mas-Esa mirada la traspasa, él parece no llenarse nunca de ella, siempre quiere mas.-Y te invito a comer en un bonito restaurante.¿Que dices?-  
-Yo por supuesto que digo que sí. A ambas propuestas.-Se aprieta encima de él, mientras comienza a mordisquearle el cuello.-¿Pero qué se festeja, si se puede saber?-Ella va bajando por su abdomen, mientras lo lame, provocativa, y sigue …Cuando toca su hombría ,ya no le interesa el porqué del festejo. Comienza a acariciarlo y besarlo tiernamente pero el le responde, intentando sonar indiferente; cuando su respiración agitada lo delata…  
-Sí. Puedes saberlo…Festejamos mi…cumpleaños numero treinta y siete. Y… como al lado de tus veinticinco, eso me…convierte en poco menos que un pervertidor…NO TE DETENGAS…-

QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ?

BESOS DE CHOCOLATE…

DE TILDITA


	6. Chapter 6 PUEDO SER TU ESTACION

PROSIGO CON MI INTENTO DE ALEJAR A LOS MENORES...

AVISO: "A LA ORILLA DE LA CHIMENEA " TIENE BLOG PROPIO! LA DIRECCIÓN ES W W W . A L A ORILLA DE LA CHIMENEA. B L O G S P O T . C O M (TODO JUNTO!!!!)ALLI TIENEN FOTOS DE LA HISTORIA Y MUSICA PARA ACOMPAÑAR...SI LA DIRECCION NO SALE COMPLETA, TAMBIÉN ESTA EN MI PERFIL.

EN ESTE CAPITULO NUESTRO MORENO RECIBE UN REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS...MUY ESPECIAL!!ESPERO LES GUSTE...

CAPITULO SEIS

PUEDO SER TU ESTACIÓN Y TU TREN...

.

Ya pasó un mes desde su cumple años. Fue el mejor en años. Sirius sigue recordándolo, risueño. Nunca festejó de esa forma...a lo largo de tres días.  
Los hubo buenos en su época de merodeador, pero ni así se comparan. En una oportunidad, se habían escapado a Hogsmeade, y se habían emborrachado con whisky de fuego…Ocasión memorable…Menos mal que el juicioso Remus, había bebido menos que él y James, y gracias a eso, pudieron regresar sin que los pesquen. Que época maravillosa. Él se da cuenta de que cuando recuerda, ya no duele como antes, ahora puede sonreír al evocar esos días de tranquilidad, donde ninguno podía imaginar lo que se avecinaba…  
Eran jóvenes, intrépidos, valientes por demás. Y también ingenuos; cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era tarde…  
Ahora revive esa época, pero mansamente, rescatando todo lo bueno que vivió, y así, evita caer en la autocompasión y la rabia…  
Ella le regaló su compañía, la tomó completamente por sorpresa cuando él dijo tan suelto,¡ MI Cumpleaños! como si tal cosa…Esa noche salieron, y la pasaron muy bien…  
Sirius estaba particularmente animado, nada de sombras cruzando ese bello rostro. Allyson lo disfrutó tanto como él…Se le caía la baba al ver las miradas de envidia de que era blanco, por parte de todas las mujeres que los veían. Él se mostraba encantador, y eso, parece que a la vista de todos, lo hacía lucir mas sensual y atractivo que nunca.  
Para variar, él ya tenía todo organizado. Primero la llevó a comer a un lugar muy bonito, y mas tarde a una especie de galería de arte, remodelada, donde se exhibían diferentes obras, pero había una pista de baile, y terminaron bailando…¡Tango! Ella le había comentado una vez que le encantaría saber bailarlo, y parece que él , no lo había olvidado… Ella no se sorprendió en lo mas mínimo, cuando, discordinada, se dejaba llevar por la pista por un Sirius que bailaba a la perfección…¿Este hombre nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderla?  
Ally no cabía en sí de gozo; no lo consideraba de su propiedad, esa idea la aterrorizaba tanto como a él; pero esta noche, era todo suyo, no había pesadilla que pudiera arrebatárselo.  
El regalo "material" se lo entregó dos días mas tarde. Le quería dar algo que fuera realmente significativo para él; quería hacerle saber lo mucho que apreciaba su compañía; y después de pensarlo bastante, dio con lo que ella buscaba. Y también, supo cómo se lo iba a entregar…  
Golpeó la puerta del cuarto de Sirius, y, sin esperar su respuesta, entró. Cuando éste giró en la cama para verla, quedó con la boca abierta…  
Ella estaba apoyada en la puerta. Casi oculta por lo que parecía un cuadro, dejaba ver que sólo llevaba una camisa de él, sin abotonar; unos zapatos altísimos,(sus Manolos, al decir de ella),el cabello, suelto y desordenado enmarcándole el rostro, y una botella de champagne en la mano…  
Él no podía cerrar la boca. La había visto cocinar casi desnuda, sabía que algo que era aplicable a la joven era que podía ser tan guarra como él, pero así, en este momento parecía una visión.  
-¿Dormías? ¿Vuelvo en otro momento…?-Ufff, se había puesto nerviosa. Hasta para ella era demasiado, lo reconocía, pero, al ver la expresión de su cara, por poco grita su victoria.  
-Pero como se te ocurre…Ni sueñes que vas a poner un pié afuera de esta habitación…Sólo déjame verte…-Él no terminaba de reaccionar, la miraba con admiración, con lujuria, aunque ninguno de los era consciente; la miraba con amor.  
-Te quería dar tu regalo de cumpleaños…-  
-Mujer, mas que regalarme, viéndote así, pensaría que lo que quieres es enloquecerme -exclamó, mientras se acercaba vacilante. Dormía desnudo, así que se había envuelto la sabana alrededor de la cintura y se movía alrededor de ella, mirándola, saturándose los ojos y el alma de Allyson.  
Cuando al fin, se detuvo, levanto la mirada hasta sus ojos y al verlos llenos de deseo, se acercó mas y empezó a rozar su cara contra toda ella, mientras le sacaba el cuadro de las manos. Ella apenas se deslizó para dejar la botella en el piso, y ya con las manos libres, lo atrajo hacia sí, mientras comenzaba a besarlo…  
Él no necesitaba mas preliminares, y escuchando la respiración entrecortada y los gemidos de la joven, supo que ella tampoco.  
En un instante la camisa y la sábana estaban en el piso. Y ellos, desenfrenados. Contra la pared. Atropellados. Sin sentir el frío de la habitación. Turbados. Como si fuera un primer encuentro. Desesperados…  
Se probaban, se mordisqueaban, sentían el corazón del otro, latiendo enloquecido, y eso los excitaba mas todavía…  
-Voy a hacerte delirar de placer…-murmura él en su oído.  
-Eso es lo que vine a buscar…Pero…-Lo toma del pelo, lo acaricia…-Menos palabras…-Comienza a lamer su cuello…-y mas hechos…-Ella baja a su pecho y comienza a dibujar en él con su lengua, y mira su rostro, completamente desencajado.  
-Vas a pedir mas…-  
-Shhhh…-Allyson está arrodillada ante él, y comienza a besar su entrepierna; intenta prolongar su agonía; pero él la toma por los hombros y la lleva a la cama…  
Instantes después, ella siente sus labios y sus manos, que la recorren, la llenan de júbilo. Él pone las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura .Ella todavía lleva los zapatos y Sirius se detiene a mirarlos, como si toda la pasión que esta sintiendo, se pudiera ceñir a ellos…  
La penetra ansioso, y sus embestidas se hacen urgentes. Lanzados al goce, los dos murmuran frases, palabras, que se mezclan, in entendibles con sus gemidos…  
Se sienten estallar, y mientras llegan juntos al clímax, se besan profundamente, siguen murmurando, gruñen, suspiran…Y entonces, ella lo escucha.  
-ALLY; TE AMO…-Ella esta al borde del desmayo, y cae en sus brazos, esconde su cara en el cuello de él…Ally, te amo…TE AMO…Las palabras resuenan en su mente…Sólo tres palabras, y la desarman como nunca nada…  
Las lágrimas asoman, resueltas, y contra su voluntad, resbalan hasta el hombro de él.  
-Te dije que ibas a delirar…-Y la coloca de forma que su cabeza descanse en el pecho de él.  
-Y yo te dije que vine sólo por eso…-mientras besa su abdomen, disimula y se seca la cara.  
Él levanta con un dedo su mentón, sus miradas se encuentran.  
-No puedes sentir más miedo que yo. Pero no retiro lo que dije. No se bien que puedo ofrecerte, pero ahora siento que viví todo este tiempo por el puro capricho de no morirme…Y yo, que hace mucho tiempo tengo miedo de ser feliz, veo en ti otra oportunidad…Puede que sea egoísmo, pero no quiero lastimarte. Nunca te mentí, y no voy a empezar ahora…-En ese momento son los ojos de él los que están empañados; y ella siente que él, el huraño, el huidizo, le acaba de abrir su alma, se acaba de despojar de su dolor para ella; y es lo mejor que podía darle.  
Ella lo calla con un beso, y deshace ese enredo de vacilaciones en que cayeron.

-Mmmm. Creo que ese champagne todavía debe estar frío…-  
Él comprende, y agradece con su mirada el silencioso acuerdo de ella. Busca la botella, y terminan bebiendo los dos de ella, demasiado perezosos para ir por vasos, y queriendo mantenerse junto al otro; que nada, ni la distancia a la cocina pudiera separarlos…  
-Y mira que si no abres el regalo, voy a sentirme profundamente despreciada…-Señalando el paquete con la cabeza.  
-Todavía hay mas? No se si pueda…-Replica él con falsa humildad. Allyson comprende su doble sentido y ríe.  
-Eso lo veremos mas tarde.-Le trae el paquete. Él lo toma con cuidado, y comienza a romper el papel, y de a poco, empiezan a aparecer imágenes de perros.  
-¡¡¡PERROS JUGANDO AL PÓKER!!!-Grita él, su mirada se ilumina.  
-Es sólo una lámina, enmarcada. Pero en cuanto la vi., quise dártela…-  
-Me encanta…Gracias.-Y la besa, acercándola más a él. Está desconcertado…No planeaba decirle que la amaba, y lo hizo. Ni siquiera sabía que podía volver a repetir esa frase que creía desterrada de su vida, pero le salió así. Y ahora esto. Ella intuye al perro que dormita dentro de él…Lo conoce más de lo que él quisiera. Y esto le da serenidad, otro sentimiento excluido.

.


	7. Chapter 7 PUEDO SER TU TRAPECIO Y TU RED

QUE LOS CUMPLAS, QUE LOS CUMPLAS... SIRIUS BLACK DE CUMPLEAÑOS... Y FIONA LE QUIERE HACER LA FIESTITA!!

HABRÁSE VISTO... ¡ATREVIDA!

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS, Y LAS QUE NO... ANIMENSE! LES RESPONDERÉ A TODOS!

BUENO, LOS FESTEJOS YA QUEDARON ATRÁS, Y NUESTRO MORENO SIGUE DISFRUTANDO LA COMPAÑIA DE ALLY...

CAPÍTULO 7

PUEDO SER TU TRAPECIO Y TU RED…

.

Los festejos de cumpleaños ya quedaron atrás.

Aunque por distintos motivos, los dos los recuerdan todos los días. Sirius parece mas animado desde entonces, y ahora está dedicado a la decoración. Faltan diez días para la Navidad, y la casa exhibe decoración alusiva.  
Desde la puerta de calle, hasta el último rincón. Ningún lugar quedó libre de su espíritu navideño…  
Él recuerda navidades pasadas. En casa de sus padres, aburridas. En casa de James, verdaderas fiestas, su madre llenándolos de comida y de amor. En Hogwarts…Por eso toda la decoración.  
En un momento Ally lo persigue, diciéndole que es mucho, que la casa está recargada; y a él, entusiasmado, se le escapa un comentario.  
-¡Tendrías que haber visto Hogwarts para saber lo que era decoración! El viejo Dumbledore sí que sabía lo que es disfrutar la Navidad-Ella abre los ojos del tamaño de platos. Es la primera vez, que estando despierto, menciona algo de su pasado. Allyson levanta una ceja, él se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir; y se da vuelta, nervioso.  
-Me hubiera encantado…-Responde ella mientras lo abraza. No va a preguntarle nada. Él agradece en silencio.  
Ya han caído un par de nevadas importantes, y en uno de sus paseos, terminan teniendo una batalla de bolas de nieve. Ella no se entusiasma mucho con la idea, pero verlo a él riendo como un chico, la convence. Vuelven a la casa empapados, con las mejillas rojas por el frío y por todo lo que rieron…La batalla de bolas de nieve termina con los dos en la bañera.¡Hay que entrar en calor!

Allyson esta preocupada por su trabajo. Casi todos los días pasa o llama a la aerolínea, para saber si hay novedades. Aunque está feliz con él, en casa, extraña sus rutinas laborales. Y él sufre por anticipado, pensando que ella vuelva a viajar…  
Él está cerca de la chimenea, acariciando a Crookshanks que se enrosca en sus piernas. Mirándolos, no se sabe quién malcría a quién.  
Él quiere servirse una copa de brandy, pero no tiene ganas de pararse. Inconscientemente, piensa "ACCIO COPA DE BRANDY",y ,al instante, tiene la copa en la mano…De la emoción, casi la tira .La mira sin poder creerlo. Lo intenta con otros objetos, pero no lo consigue. Fue sólo un instante. Pero igual está eufórico. Lo hizo. No recuerda a qué edad tuvo su primer estallido de magia, pero seguro que no lo sintió tan bien como éste. Quizás, en algún otro momento se repita. Quizás recupere su magia. No termina de creerlo…Es un alivio que Allyson no esté, no sabría que decirle acerca de su entusiasmo. Tendría que mentirle, y no quiere. Bastante con todo lo que no se atreve a contarle…Por mas que ella no lo acose con preguntas, él no logra darle detalles de su pasado. Esta bien contarle historias de magia. Pero ella no entendería…  
Mientras trata de repetir la experiencia, se imagina como estarán todos. Seguramente van a pasar Navidad en La Madriguera. O quizá en Grimauld Place…A esta altura, Harry ya debe saber que la casa es suya. Y Kreacher también. La idea lo atemoriza. Esa maldita criatura fue quien envió a Harry a buscarlo al ministerio…Como le hubiera gustado tenerlo en sus manos…

Llega Allyson, y él ni tiene que disimular su alegría.¡Ella también tiene buenas noticias! Los problemas de la aerolínea están solucionándose. Después de las vacaciones de Navidad comienza a trabajar nuevamente.  
La noticia a Sirius no le cae nada bien. Pero calla. Ya se acostumbró a pasar mucho tiempo con ella, y la idea de la soledad no le resulta agradable…Tiene miedo.  
¿Miedo? ¿Sirius Black? Miedo de perderla, de que al encontrarse otra vez solo, vuelva a quebrarse.¿.Y si ella también desapareciera, como los otros?  
Él, que volaba en una motocicleta, y hacía piruetas arriba de una escoba, insiste en que su trabajo es peligroso...Que los aviones no son tan seguros como parecen…No quiere que los fantasmas del pasado vuelvan a torturarlo..Ella es su punto de encuentro. Es la felicidad que pide que él le permita quedarse…Nunca pensó en Allyson en esos términos. La necesita. Se enamoró de ella.  
El día de Navidad, él la despierta temprano.  
-¡Arriba!¡ Vamos, a levantarse! Ya preparé un desayuno espectacular,¡ como siempre! Y tenemos que celebrar.-Ella quiere matarlo. Son las ocho y media de la mañana, y él esta lleno de energía. Lo mira, y casi salta de la cama. Sirius trae un suéter con el dibujo de un reno, un gorro de Santa Claus, y una larga barba blanca. Allyson empieza a reírse con ganas. Es todo un espectáculo.  
-No sé que es lo que provoca tanta hilaridad.¿No te enseñaron que Santa trae los regalos? Si te ríes de él, seguramente no vas a recibir nada…-  
-¡NO!¡No era mi intención ofenderlo Santa!!-  
-Mejor así. Y por si no lo notaste, estamos bajo el muérdago de modo que tenemos que besarnos…-Él trajo una rama y la colgó sobre la cama. Se baja la barba hasta el cuello, y la besa muy suavemente, con ternura. Ella comienza a devolverle el beso y mete sus manos manos por debajo del suéter, acariciándole la espalda…  
-Nooo. Primero a desayunar, y a abrir los regalos…Santa no quiere que lo hagan esperar.-La levanta en sus brazos, y así, la lleva hasta la sala y la sienta en el sillón. Ella lo mira divertida.  
-Estás loco,¿ sabías?-  
-Es genético, no tiene solución. Ya sabes, la familia; casamientos entre familiares directos...Y por tu culpa estoy cada vez peor…-Sirius compró el árbol mas grande que encontró, casi no entra en la sala; y allí va, busca, y trae tres paquetes que le da a Allyson. Su expresión de felicidad llena toda la habitación, y ella lo mira igual de contenta que él, está sintiéndose feliz por él. Ella también le da sus regalos, pero él la apura; quiere que abra los suyos primero.  
En el primero, Allyson encuentra un sombrero. Algo que vieron en una tienda por Picadilly y él insistió que era perfecto para ella. Un modelo ostentoso, llamativo. Horrible. Ella lo acepta, divertida. El segundo, tiene un libro de Byron, uno de sus autores favoritos. Pero ella se queda muda cuando ve el tercero. En él hay un anillo. Precioso, con una esmeralda, que tiene casi el color de sus ojos. Ella lo mira con la mirada brillosa, está conmovida.  
-Iba a agregar también una brújula y un mapa de Londres, para que no olvides que yo estoy acá, y sepas volver a casa pronto…Pero hasta para mí era demasiado…-  
Ella nota su inseguridad, se acerca y lo abraza. Lo besa con ternura.  
-Sabes que no me alejaría de ti un minuto más de lo necesario. Aparte, vamos a hablar por teléfono, y también existen las videoconferencias…Son apenas veinte días. Al principio no querías tenerme acá todo el tiempo, y ahora, no quieres que me vaya…-Lo mira con dulzura, y él sacude la cabeza, alejando pensamientos negativos.  
-Ya sé. Es sólo que ahora no quiero que te alejes por mucho tiempo… ¿Bueno, dónde dejaste mis regalos?-Cambia el tema e intenta volver al anterior clima. Comienza a abrir sus obsequios, y ríe. Una camisa.  
-Ya era hora de que recupere mis camisas! Las usas mas que yo…-Abre el segundo paquete, y la mira; una caja enorme de bombones!  
-Esto no es justo!!-Finge su enojo.-Seguramente vas a comer mas que yo!-  
-No. En absoluto. Son para que los comas cuando yo me haya ido, así, aparte de recordarme, podrás entregarte sin culpa a tu otra pasión…¡¡¡el chocolate!!!A veces creo que te gusta más el chocolate que yo…-  
-Eso no lo dudes…-y con la mirada le dice que nada puede gustarle mas que ella.  
En el tercer paquete hay un reloj de pulsera muy bello, y una tarjeta, donde puede leer:

Me gustaría ser ama del tiempo,  
O bruja, o hechicera, para retrocederlo  
a mi antojo, y nunca separarnos…  
Yo también te amo, y volveré  
pronto para estar contigo…

Ally.

Él no puede creer lo que ve ¿.Que sabe ella? ¿Por qué eso de bruja, retroceder el tiempo? Y también lo ama…La mira, y ésta vez en sus ojos empañados hay felicidad.  
La última semana se va rápido. Pasan juntos la última noche del año en un festejo íntimo. Cena con velas, brindis, baile en la sala…  
Reciben el Nuevo Año con un sentimiento ambiguo. Por un lado, están felices de estar juntos, pero saben que al día siguiente, ella se va.  
En medio del festejo, ella quiere ir por otra botella de champagne; pero él la detiene y sin dudarlo, grita "Acchio champagne".Ella ríe y aplaude al ver la botella en sus manos. Este hombre que la tiene completamente cautivada, es capaz de hacer cosas increíbles…  
Sirius se para en seco. Lo hizo sin pensarlo, no lo dudó. Y ella no pregunta; entonces él lo olvida; está concentrado en ella y en el festejo…

.


	8. Chapter 8 Y TE DEJA ABRAZADA A UNA DUDA

HOLA...

ANTES QUE NADA, QUIERO DECIRLES A:

**FIONA**: SI QUE ME QUEDO LINDO ESTE HOMBRE, ¿NO?PERO VUELVO A RECORDARTE ...QUE ES MIO!!JAJAJA...POR ALGO ME DICEN QUE NO PROYECTE!!

**ELIZABETH WOOD BLACK**:¿TE GUSTÓ SIRIUS NAVIDEÑO?ENTONCES TE VA A ENCANTAR EL DE ESTE CAPÍTULO...ES UN CACHORRO ABANDONADO...PERO SE CUMPLEN TUS DESEOS!

**JOS**:UNA CATARATA DE PLACER!!SI TE GUSTÓ EL LEMMON ,QUIERE DECIR QUE TAN MAL NO VOY!!Y SI, SON CANDELA...YA HAY QUIENES TEMEN POR LA SALUD DE SIRIUS... NOSOTRAS SABEMOS QUE ESTE PAPASOTE TIENE MECHA PARA RATO...LO QUE NO SIGNIFICA QUE YA TODOS VAYAN A SABER QUE ESTA VIVO...

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!Y EN EL BLOG, SIGUEN LAS FOTOS, Y LA MUSICA

CAPÍTULO 8

Y TE DEJA ABRAZADA A UNA DUDA…

.

Quisieron aprovechar el último día juntos. A solas. Ella está feliz de volver al trabajo, pero también quiere quedarse con él. Han adquirido hábitos propios de una pareja, y ambos se sienten muy cómodos con ésta situación. Y desde que él optó por pasar cada vez menos tiempo evitándola, su voz dura y amarga ya no se deja oír, y sus ojos grises brillan cada vez mas seguido…  
De todos modos, él ya no está tan renuente a su partida; y se siente culpable por esto. Pero su nuevo estallido de magia ocupa su mente, y quiere aprovechar su ausencia para experimentar. Así las cosas, los dos están divididos por sus sentimientos.  
Llega la noche al fin. Y los encuentra íntimos, recostados frente a la chimenea. Ella le lee fragmentos del libro que le obsequiara para navidad. Él, la escucha atento, observando las llamas.

…Y ahora eres una cosa sin nombre, abyecta…¡pero viva!...

…Había suspirado por muchas, pero sólo amado a una…  
…Todas las despedidas deberían ser repentinas…  
…Soy cenizas donde antes fuego fui…

Sirius la mira impresionado. Son ideas suyas,¿o todo lo que ha escrito Byron es relativo a lo que él vivió? Ella levanta la vista de la lectura, y observa su reacción. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa expresión? Él sonríe, tratando de tranquilizarla, ella nota su gesto y él ya vio su desconcierto.  
-No te asustes. Es sólo que algunas frases me arrojan mi pasado a la cara…Y es difícil…-  
-Si algún día quieres contarme, sabes que puedes confiar en mi…-Ella no quiere que él recuerde, y menos en ese momento, estando ella por irse.  
-Sí. Lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, esta noche ni una manada de hipogrifos me alejaría de ti…-Y comienza a besarla.  
-¿Una manada de qué...?-Ella ríe, y comienza a hipar.  
-Nada. No me hagas caso…-Él ríe con ella. Los dos olvidan el porqué de tanta algarabía, y siguen lo que él empezó.

El despertador los tortura con su sonido estridente…Allyson salta de la cama. Sirius duerme(o al menos eso cree ella).Tiene el tiempo justo para darse un baño y tomar algo rápido, si no quiere llegar tarde.  
Se demora en la ducha. Necesita despabilarse. Anoche casi no durmieron…Rememora y sonríe.¡Diablos! Si no se apura, ni siquiera va a poder desayunar un café rápido…Pero cuando sale, saltando sobre un pié, mientras trata de calzarse un zapato, casi se cae. Sirius la está esperando en la cocina, y con un desayuno encantador.  
-¿En serio no quieres que te acompañe?-  
-Por supuesto que no. Cómo crees que vas a acompañarme al trabajo? Tomaré un avión, me voy… de viaje, pero no por eso, amerita despedida… en el aeropuerto. Vuelvo en unos días. Es sólo… trabajo-Allyson bebe su café de a sorbos, mientras habla, y va picoteando todo lo que él preparó.  
En realidad, no se atreve a la despedida del aeropuerto. Ya bastante le está costando irse, y, si encima va a dejarlo en la sala de visitas, mientras ella se sube a un avión…No cree poder hacerlo.  
Se despiden rápidamente, apurando el momento, y ella se vá. Un taxi la espera.  
Sirius se queda parado en el medio de la sala. No sabe qué quiere hacer. Se tumba en el sillón y estira un brazo para acariciar a Crookshanks, que ronronea feliz.  
-¡Gato traidor! ¿Como puedes estar feliz?¿Y si nos deja?¿Y si no regresa?-Se da cuenta de que está hablando con el gato, y entonces se espanta y se reprende a sí mismo.-¡¡Por Merlín, Circe y el mismísimo Godric Griffindor!!Estás peor de lo que creías, Sirius. Hablando con el gato; como una vieja solitaria, y ella acaba de salir por esa puerta…-

Los días se le hacen eternos. Ella lo llama cada vez que tiene un momento libre, y conversan bastante. Incluso en varias oportunidades la charla se puso bastante hot, y terminaron el diálogo entre jadeos…Pero la extraña. Cuenta los días que faltan para que ella vuelva. Y mientras tanto deambula por la casa buscando su olor, algo que se la acerque un poco más. Mira su habitación, su silla vacía, la ropa en sus cajones...Cuando no puede más sale a caminar para despejarse. Ni siquiera él entiende como se hizo tan dependiente… ¡Si él es Sirius Black!

El tema de la magia no lo ayuda. Por mas que intenta, no consigue nada. El pobre Crookshanks, agradece su falta de poderes, si no, ya sería su víctima. Ya intentó varios hechizos simples, preparó pociones que pensó que podían resultar, quiso transformarlo…Sin resultados.  
¿Cómo pudo haberlo logrado dos veces? ¿Será que lo pensó sin darse cuenta? Se frustra al no obtener nada. Si pudiera, se conseguiría un Embrujorrápid. Quizás con eso lograría algo…

Vuelve a hacer la recorrida. Grimauld Place, San Mungo, el Ministerio, se llega hasta la antigua casa de Lupin. Pero nunca ve ninguna cara conocida. Aunque sabe que si alguien lo viera a él, estaría en problemas. Ya no lo sufre como hace unos meses, pero tampoco se resigna a olvidar. Va a seguir intentándolo. Y piensa, ¿qué haría si recuperara sus poderes?  
¿Y si viera a Harry, o Lupin, o alguno de sus antiguos conocidos? Ni él conoce las respuestas. Si algún día lo logra, recién en ese momento verá qué hacer...  
Los sueños vuelven. No tan dolorosos, no los siente tan reales, tal vez ahora se despierta nostálgico, pero ya no se angustia. Una vez Dumbledore le dijo a Harry que no es bueno dejarse llevar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir. ¿Será así para él? ¿Será que por fin pueda seguir su vida? Le gusta esta idea. Allyson es una gran mujer. Ahora él entiende que es la mujer. No lo acosa, no le pide explicaciones; y él bien sabe que se las debe.  
Cualquier otra ya estaría enloqueciéndolo con preguntas; pero no ella.  
Porque ella sólo lo enloquece con su aroma, con su cuerpo…La extraña. Hasta el pobre gato parece extrañarla…O eso, o él está empezando a enloquecer.  
Quiere tenerla en sus brazos y no soltarla más. Por suerte ya falta poco. Piensa que podría compartir su futuro con ella y la idea no lo sorprende. Ya hace seis meses que viven juntos y tres desde aquella noche en que la encontró mirándolo dormir.  
Nunca ninguna mujer soportó tanto tiempo su presencia.¡Ni siquiera Tonks, que lo adoraba…Muchísimo menos su madre que lo detestaba tanto como él a ella…Se sacude los malos recuerdos, y vuelve a pensar en Ally. Si no regresa pronto, va a ir a buscarla. No. No puede tener esas ideas locas. ¡Si lo escuchara James! Se partiría de la risa. Seguro.  
Indudablemente, esta nueva vida lo encuentra mas calmo, como domesticado…  
De todos modos, decide sorprenderla. Y como sin ella se aburre, en los momentos en que no sabe que hacer, y como nunca tuvo paciencia; termina haciendo toda clase de locuras.  
Primero compra un automóvil. Un Rover. Tiene el mismo porte aristocrático del dueño.  
Para trasladarse con este frío en la moto, la cosa se complica; en cambio, con el auto, podrán seguir con sus excursiones.¡Él ya no tiene diecisiete años! Y así, cuando ella vuelva a irse, él va a llevarla al aeropuerto…¡Mierda! Se está poniendo posesivo.  
Guarda la moto en la cochera; y practica con el Rover. Pero se cansa. ¡Sigue aburrido! Ya acabó con los bombones que ella le regaló, pero esos chocolates le traen el recuerdo de ella. Y ella todavía no regresa…  
Su ausencia le duele, pero no quiere ponerse patético y empezar de recorrida por los pubs; ya no tiene diecisiete años…  
Y pensando en eso, frente al espejo, toma una decisión sumamente delicada. Algo que nunca hubiera imaginado...  
Por suerte principalmente para él, ya que no sabe que mas hubiera hecho en otro momento de hastío, el gran día se acerca.  
Y él quiere que ella sepa lo mucho que la extrañó. Prepara todo con dos días de anticipación. Elige el menú. compra todo lo que necesita, se ocupa de la música, el vino…¡Parece un adolescente, y ni siquiera siente vergüenza de ello!

Finalmente, el día tan ansiado…Si por él fuera, saldría para el aeropuerto, tres horas antes, pero por suerte, esta cocinando, y eso lo mantiene ocupado.  
La ve venir. Se acerca. Más bella que nunca. La espía detrás de un gran ramo de flores que le compró. Ella saluda a los últimos pasajeros y Sirius se asoma; con una gran sonrisa que lo hace brillar. Ella se lleva las manos a la cara, se esconde en en ellas. No sabe si echar a reír, correr, o llorar…Imaginaba por las conversaciones telefónicas que mantenían, que él estaba ligeramente desequilibrado, pero esto era impensable…  
Sirius la mira con temor. Y ella con amor…  
Pero, ¿Qué esta haciendo ella?¿Por qué no corre a abrazarlo? Se lleva la mano a la cabeza, está desconcertado Ahí se da cuenta y empieza a reír. Ella ya esta a su lado, y no deja de mirarlo asombrada…  
-¿Qué es lo que hiciste con tu adorada melena? ¿Como te atreviste a cortártela?-

.


	9. Chapter 9 PUEDO PONERME CURSI

¡UPS! QUE SUCEDIÓ? ¿TANTO LA EXTRAÑÓ SIRIUS QUE DE PURO ABURRIDO, SE PUSO A HACER LOCURAS ?J A,JA,JA... ACLARO QUE COMO LA SEPARACIÓN FUE TERRIBLE PARA LOS DOS...

BUENO, USTEDES VEAN; PERO POR SI ACASO, LOS MENORES, LEJOS.

CAPTULO 9

PUEDO PONERME CURSI Y DECIR...

.

Ella se abraza a él, feliz. Él la levanta en el aire; no quiere soltarla. Allyson le acaricia el pelo, o lo que queda de él. No puede creer lo que ve.  
-¿Cómo se te ocurrió? Ahora eres un león sin melena. ¿Cómo tomaste coraje?-  
-No. No fue valentía, sino aburrimiento…Si no volvías pronto, no sé que mas me hubiera cortado…-Gira sus ojos poniendo cara de espanto. Ella festeja el doble sentido y vuelve a besarlo. ¡Cuanto lo extrañó! En el trajín del trabajo no le pesó tanto, pero ahora, entre sus brazos, lo sabe. Extrañó sus risotadas, su olor, sus bromas, sus ironías, sus besos…  
Ella no sabe que otras novedades habrá. ¿Será que en su aburrimiento, practicó con el gato, y ahora lucen semejantes?  
Cuando llegan al estacionamiento, ella exclama al ver el vehículo.  
-¿Alquilaste un auto?-  
-No. No lo alquilé. Lo compré. ¿Te gusta?  
-¡Dios mío! ¡Esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba!-  
-¡No, no creas; porque es útil y necesario! Aparte de que con este frío no puedo ni quiero subirme a la moto…A menos que quieras que agarre una pulmonía y muera…-  
-¿Estás seguro de que no hay mas sorpresas? ¿Nada que pueda matarme de un susto?-  
-De un susto, no…Pero vamos a esforzarnos…-  
Acomodan su escaso equipaje en el asiento trasero, y parten. Él quiere llegar pronto. La mira, la toca. Acaricia su pelo. Su mano atrapa la de ella y la acerca a sus labios. Parece querer comprobar que es ella…  
-Mira el camino, o vamos a estrellarnos-le advierte ella, sin soltar su mano-o quizás sea mejor detenernos…-  
-No me tientes.¡Quisiera estar ya mismo perdiéndome en la blusa de tu uniforme, pero no va a ser hoy que estrenemos este vehículo!-  
-¡Que decepción!¡Tantos días trabajando ,y tú me niegas un poco de diversión!-A él lo domina la excitación. Ella ríe y descansa su mano en la entrepierna de él…Sirius intenta retroceder, correrla, pero ella ya comenzó a bajar su cremallera…  
Acaba desviándose y detiene el auto en una calle poco transitada…Se lanzan uno encima del otro. El espacio del auto limita sus movimientos, pero ellos ni lo notan. Sirius la toca por debajo de la falda, recorre sus piernas, una mano sube y baja lentamente. La otra, ya se hizo dueña de todos sus botones y libera sus pechos, deleitándose en ellos, hasta que su lengua toma posesión de ese territorio.  
Ally se subió la prenda hasta la cintura para tener mas libertad de acción, ya empujó los pantalones de él hasta las rodillas y se frota contra él. Sirius aparta su ropa interior, la toma de la cadera y la ubica encima de él. Ella no espera, lo toma en sus manos y lo coloca en su interior…En un momento los dos alcanzan el éxtasis, mientras se besan hambrientos, acallando sus gemidos…Se quedan un rato en esa extraña posición ,entrelazados ,con todos los sentidos a flor de piel…Finalmente él rompe el silencio, con uno de sus comentarios desvergonzados.  
-Bien, ya lograste, hacerme tuyo. No podías resistir tanto tiempo sin este cuerpo…Ya sabía yo que estás conmigo sólo por el sexo.-Sirius la abraza, la llena de besos. ¡Está perdidamente enamorado de esta belleza! Ya no hay nada que pueda alejarlo de ella.  
Retoman el regreso mas calmos, ella le cuenta sucesos del viaje, él le relata sus locas peripecias .Allyson cree que él exagera. No lo imaginaría nunca hundiendo la cara en su ropa buscando su olor…  
Para cuando llegan a la casa, él avanza animado, rodeándola con sus brazos.  
No puede creer que este de vuelta. Y no quiere que se aleje. La toca como si ella pudiera desaparecer. La mira embobado cada vez que ella haba.  
Ella recorre la casa y se alegra de ver a Crookshanks tal como lo dejó. Nota leves cambios, que casi quedan escondidos debajo de todas las flores de las que él llenó la casa. Allyson no puede creerlo. La casa entera huele a puesto de flores, pero igual desde la cocina le llega la sospecha de que él está preparando la cena. Al acercarse, para comprobarlo, se queda sin palabras. Sirius no sólo cocinó, si no que también preparó una mesa bellísima. Velas, música, ningún detalle quedó librado al azar…  
Él la toma por la cintura y comienza a bailar con ella, en el pequeño recinto. Y ella ríe, feliz. Y él la acompaña en esa risa que destierra el pasado.

A ella este viaje, también le pareció eterno. Cada parada que hacían, era la oportunidad de poder llamarlo, de oír esa voz que la trastorna por completo. Se hubiera quedado horas escuchándolo. Es como tenerlo mas cerca. Y él se aprovechaba de esa situación, y le reprochaba haberlo dejado, que quiere tenerla cerca, tocarla, besarla, morderla…La temperatura de Allyson en esos momentos, ascendía vertiginosamente; reconociendo en la voz de él, los mismos síntomas. Parece mentira…Dos adultos completos, y aquí están, acalorándose como adolescentes con una charla telefónica…  
Cada ciudad en la que tocó tierra, no hacía más que sentirlo lejos, y hacía planes mentales para volver con él. Él y sus charlas. Él y su ausencia. Él y sus historias, su risa, su humor, su arrogancia, sus silencios…  
Él y su pasado fantasma. Algún día tendrán que tocar ese tema. Pero ella tampoco habló ni de su pasado, ni de su historia, ni de su inexistente familia, y a él ese tema no le preocupa. Es raro. Siempre que conoció a alguien, en las primeras citas salía a colación el tema de las familias, el pasado, la infancia. Y sin embargo, con él, esos temas nunca tuvieron lugar. Pareciera que cuando se vieron por primera vez, se reconocieron como dos seres sin pasado…Quizás fue eso lo que los unió mas. Que sólo tienen su presente y a lo mejor su futuro juntos.  
Algún día...

Aprovechan su descanso para salir, y en una de estas salidas, atascados en el tránsito; sucede algo que no hace más que aumentar las incógnitas.  
Sirius mira distraído la calle mientras silba una canción de los Beatles. Sus ojos vagan sobre los otros autos, la gente que camina apurada, escapándole al frío; mira a Allyson y acaricia su rostro, sus dedos tamborilean sobre el volante…  
De pronto, una mueca de asombro, congela su expresión, y salta hacia fuera del vehículo con expresión aturdida.  
-Tonks! TONKS!!-grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Ally trata de ver a quién llama tan desesperadamente, pero la calle está abarrotada de gente, y ella no distingue a nadie en particular. Sirius abandona el vehículo, ella no sale de su asombro mientras lo mira correr hasta una calle secundaria. Toma el volante, el tránsito comenzó a avanzar y ella busca dónde estacionarse para esperarlo. Por suerte, encuentra un lugar a poca distancia de la calle por la que él se perdió.  
Él vuelve después de unos minutos. Ella lo ve angustiado. Le abre la puerta del acompañante y él se deja caer en el asiento. Después de unos minutos, reacciona y la mira.  
-No me dijiste que sabías conducir.-  
-Creo que no es lo único que no sabemos uno del otro.-No es un reproche, él lo sabe; y por eso se atreve a revelarle el raro episodio.  
-Era mi prima, Nymphadora Tonks. Era ella, estoy seguro. Ella no me escuchó, y después se desapareció en esa calle. Pero sé que era ella. Podría reconocerla en medio de un gentío, y mas con ese cabello violeta, siempre fue mi favorito…-Aunque sonríe, ella nota sus ojos anegados de lágrimas, pero toma una de sus manos ,sobre el volante ,y se la aprieta con fuerza ,como queriendo tranquilizarla. Por lo menos, por el momento no la aísla, pero las palabras rebotan dentro de su cabeza. Tiene una prima, y aparentemente, la quiere.¿Por que tanto tiempo sin nombrarla? No. Sin nombrarla conscientemente, porque ella escuchó ese nombre en sus pesadillas. ¿Por qué él no la buscó antes?¿Tendrá mas familia?¿Estará enemistado con ellos?  
Nymphadora, Sirius, ¡qué nombres raros usan en esa familia! Y ahora que la vio, ¿va a buscarla? ¿Será que este episodio, abre una posibilidad de que él le cuente porqué su pasado parece atormentarlo?

.


	10. Chapter 10 ABRÁZAME

HOLA! OTRA VEZ POR ACÁ!! OOPS! SE ENCONTRARÁ OTRA VEZ CON "ALGUIEN"?

MMMMM...NO SÉ...POR AHORA, HAY NUEVAS SORPRESAS!!

CAPITULO DIEZ

ABRÁZAME...

.

El avión asciende lenta, elegantemente. Allyson aprovecha esos breves instantes antes del trajín habitual, para repasar los últimos sucesos… No puede creer que él se haya vuelto tan posesivo. No se lo dice directamente, pero ella sabe que él quiere que deje la aerolínea. No que deje de trabajar, pero sí que cambie de ocupación. No le gusta que pase tanto tiempo viajando; y si bien ella en el fondo comparte el sentimiento, duda.

Durante mucho tiempo ella llenó todos los aspectos de su vida con su trabajo, pero ahora lo tiene a él; las cosas cambiaron.  
Ya llevan casi tres años juntos, superaron la etapa de sus silencios, los aislamientos quedaron atrás, las pesadillas desaparecieron, no hubo mas noticias de su familia (ninguno tocó nunca mas ese tema); su malhumor ahora se remite solo a sus partidas…  
Allyson también quisiera quedarse junto a él todo el tiempo. Pero no se convence de dejar todo esto atrás. Él la tienta diciendo que podrían viajar juntos, tomarse las vacaciones que no compartieron, conocer nuevos lugares de a dos…  
La señal lumínica la saca de sus pensamientos. Comienza el ajetreo, y por el momento todo queda de lado; pero no por mucho tiempo…

Allyson abre los ojos confundida. ¿Qué le pasó? mira alrededor y vé que la sobrecargo la mira atemorizada.  
-¿Estás bien Al? Te desvaneciste. Creo que va a ser mejor que te recuestes en los asientos del fondo y descanses. Estás pálida, y antes de desplomarte creí que ibas a vomitar.- Cuando intenta reincorporarse vuelve a sentir que las piernas no la sostienen, Lisa la ayuda y la acompaña al fondo, para dejarla cómodamente instalada. El resto del viaje sigue igual y cuando bajan del avión, comprueba feliz que Sirius está esperándola.

Lisa la acompaña donde él está y le cuenta brevemente lo del desvanecimiento, él nota su palidez, y se esfuerza por no explotar. Ya le decía él que estaba trabajando mucho, comiendo poco y mal (justo ella que siempre comía inmoderadamente), y que la notaba pálida y desmejorada. Haciendo gala de su fortaleza, calla y la acompaña al auto. Cuando llegan a la casa, él la ve peor; y tomándola en sus brazos la lleva a la cama. Se sienta a su lado, y la mira preocupado. ¿Y si fuera algo más? ¿ y si ella está enferma? Allyson siempre vital, siempre risueña y decidida; ahora es la versión opuesta de ella misma. No tiene voluntad para oponerse cuando él decide llamar al médico.  
Por suerte éste llega pronto, para alivio del moreno, a quien su valentía y dureza han abandonado y está dominado por la incertidumbre.  
Deja hacer al galeno, va y viene por la habitación, casi sin escuchar la charla de éste con la joven. Y cuando finalmente el médico sonríe, palmeando la cabeza de su paciente, él lo mira ceñudo. ¿Acaso va a curarla con palmaditas? ¡Qué haga algo, por Merlín! Así y todo lo acompaña mientras oye sus indicaciones.

Vuelve al lado de Ally, protestando.  
-No sé que ideas de la medicina tendrá este energúmeno, pero ahora vas a dejarte cuidar por mí, y sin chistar- la aludida lo mira acobardada. No tiene mas remedio, él manda.-Vas a descansar, comer, y tranquilizarte; aunque tenga que obligarte.-Allyson sonríe, aparentemente él no escuchó una palabra de lo que dijera el médico… Mejor. Eso le va a dar margen de tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea hasta confirmar (o no) sus sospechas.  
-El energúmeno dijo que tengo que hacerme un chequeo, en cuanto me sienta mejor, voy a realizármelo, y mientras tanto, señor Black, usted queda a cargo de la situación y de mi persona. Acepto todos sus retos, voy a tranquilizarme (como si fuera posible, después de lo que le dijo el médico!), no le prometo comer mucho pero voy a hacer lo posible (no va a poder hacerlo , de solo pensar en comer siente asco), y me someto a todos sus caprichos; pero creo que lo mejor que puede hacer si quiere verme mejor , es callarse y venir a abrazarme como usted sabe hacerlo.-

Sirius no se hace rogar. Es lo que está queriendo hacer desde que la vio así, tan vulnerable.  
Al día siguiente ella está mejor. Y él quiere llevarla a hacerse el chequeo. Ella se resiste infantilmente, y él acaba creyendo que le tiene miedo a las agujas. Ella, la temeraria, la intrépida, le tiene miedo a las agujas. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Finalmente ella se deja convencer. El examen no lleva mucho tiempo y en unos días tendrán los resultados.  
Aprovechan la bondad del día y pasean por Covert Garden, como una pareja más .Ella va extrañamente silenciosa, y él cree que se siente mal otra vez.

-¿Quieres que regresemos? ¿Estas cansada? pálida no te veo, pero si quieres, podemos regresar…-  
-No hace falta, estoy bien. Sirius, alguna vez ¿pensaste en tener hijos?- Nunca tocaron ese tema. La pregunta lo toma completamente por sorpresa, y se queda mudo. En la vida tuvo oportunidad de hacerse semejante planteo. Primero la guerra, después Azkabán, mas tarde el confinamiento en su casa, el velo…  
No. Jamás se lo planteó. Pero le hubiera gustado la idea. Había amado a Harry como a un hijo. Aunque casi no pudieron compartir nada, le gustó la sensación de querer protegerlo, así como también el abanico de sensaciones que éste le había hecho conocer. Y le gustaría tener hijos, a quienes darles amor, todo lo que él mismo no había recibido de sus padres.  
-A decir verdad, no. Pero porque no tuve la oportunidad de desear un hijo…Tuve una vida difícil-se interrumpe, con tristeza y la mira –pero me gustaría tenerlos…-

La mirada de Allyson es un mar calmo, cosa rara en ella, sus ojos son siempre un torbellino de emociones. Y en medio de esa calma él ve lo que ella calla. Y siente una exagerada alegría. La levanta en vilo y empieza a reír escandalosamente, mientras gira, con ella entre sus brazos. La gente que los rodea los mira. Pero a ellos no les importa.  
-Todavía no lo confirmé-alcanza a decir ella-por eso el chequeo. En unos días lo sabremos. A menos que compremos un test casero…-  
Esas pocas palabras bastan para ponerlo a tres metros del piso. Esta noticia saca de sí toda la arrogancia que hay en su interior. Está orgulloso, vanidoso, insolente. No para de hacer comentarios al respecto, y aunque todavía no tienen la confirmación, él ya hace planes a futuro.

Los días pasan lentos para él. Ally esta renuente al test casero, y él acepta su voluntad. Pero quiere, necesita saber. Quiere tener ya mismo los resultados. No puede evitar hacerse ilusiones. Un hijo. Esto es maravilloso. Le gustaría poder compartirlo con su gente…Sirius tiene un torbellino de pensamientos y emociones que bullen en su interior. Sobre todo por que él siente que ahora las cosas cambian radicalmente. Ella no va a seguir volando. No embarazada. Tiene que conseguir algo para que ella acepte dejar la aerolínea. Pero tiene que creer que la idea es de ella… ¿Qué puede hacer? Algo se le tiene que ocurrir. Él no puede pedírselo, tiene que salir de ella.  
Por otro lado, ¡es cierto! **TODO **cambia con el embarazo.  
Y él decide proponerle casamiento. Sí. Si ella está embarazada, van a casarse…Y si no lo está también…Nunca hasta ahora se le había cruzado esa idea, pero ahora lo siente así. Nunca se sintió tan completo como con ella. Ama a esa mujer, y ya está amando al hijo que van a tener.  
Pero, ¿y si ella no quiere? Se paraliza. ¿Si ella creyera que se lo pide sólo por el embarazo? Ella nunca expresó sus deseos de casarse…Hasta ahora estuvieron juntos y ninguno de los dos lo planteó. Pero ahora es diferente.

.


	11. Chapter 11 PUEDO PONERME HUMILDE

HOLA! ANTES QUE NADA, QUIERO AGRADECER LOS COMENTARIOS. A FIONA, SUSY, JOS, KARYX...A TODAS.

PREPAREN PAÑUELITOS, SUENEN CAMPANAS Y TROMPETAS...

ELIZABETH WOOD BLACK... TE VINISTE PREPARADA QUERIDA?? TE PUSISTE EL VESTIDITO, TENÉS EL SOMBRERITO FIRME EN LA CABEZA? SI. POR QUE SI LAS DAMAS NO LLEVAN SOMBRERO EN UNA BODA INGLESA...NO ES BODA!! Y LA MADRINA CON MAS RAZÓN!!NO TE ME DESMAYES...ESTAN TODAS INVITADAS...

CAPITULO 11

PUEDO PONERME HUMILDE...

.

Están sentados en su sillón favorito, frente a la chimenea. Tienen el sobre en las manos, pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a abrirlo… él finalmente se decide y quitándoselo, lo rasga y comienza a pasar su vista sobre las líneas; buscando sólo lo que les quita el aliento en este instante. Levanta la mirada y no hace falta que diga nada, ella lee en su rostro lo que él leyó en ese papel…

Desde que ella se lo dijo, hace cuatro días, él no paró de darle vueltas a la idea. No pudo evitar hacerse ilusiones…Un hijo. Una nueva oportunidad…Y ahora, al tener la confirmación, las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas…  
La abraza, y en ese abrazo le quita el aire, y cuando al fin la suelta, es sólo para besarla ,y de tal forma, que sigue quitándole el aire…  
-¡Basta! si sigo sin poder respirar tu hijo no va a tener madre!-Allyson está eufórica ,él la mira hacer ,sin reaccionar. Ella brinca por la sala, salta al sillón, lo besa. Abraza al gato , que los mira confundido…El activo , enérgico , altivo , vigoroso Sirius Black quedó reducido a un muggle que la mira sin terminar de asimilar la idea , mientras ella irradia energía mágica por toda la casa. Finalmente la joven se deja caer sobre él, que sigue mirándola emocionado y se envuelve en sus brazos. Desde ese lugar, sin pensarlo siquiera, ella se lo larga…  
-Aparte, si no me dejas respirar, tampoco puedo pedirte que te cases conmigo-lo mira a los ojos-¿aceptas?-Así. Sin vueltas, como fue todo entre ellos. Conocerse, compartir la casa, comenzar a conocerse, aprender a vivir juntos, y ahora, ser padres…

Él está conmocionado, pero alcanza a salir por un momento de su agitación.  
-Qué dices…-las palabras se congelan en sus labios, y él se levanta y corre a la habitación, dejando a Allyson entre la autocompasión (salió corriendo… ¿tan terrible le parece la idea?)y la exasperación (quiero que vengas acá ya mismo y me respondas!), con una incipiente angustia que hace que cuando él regresa ,tras un breve instante ;ella parezca un cachorro abandonado.  
Él se sienta en la alfombra, y saca un estuche de su bolsillo. Sus caras están a la misma altura, y esos ojos oscuros de él, parecen atravesarla. Abre el joyero, y ella puede ver un bello anillo de bodas… ¡Entonces él iba a pedírselo!

-Quería pedírtelo yo, pero mi respuesta es si. Acepto casarme, y acepto despertar a tu lado cada día, y acepto que seas la madre de mi hijo, y acepto que ahora que estás embarazada quizás podrías dejar tu trabajo…No quiero ni pensar que mi hijo pudiera nacer arriba de un avión…-mientras habla, saca el anillo del estuche y lo coloca en su mano. Ella lo mira con los ojos llenos de amor, pero ese comentario la saca del momento romántico.  
-¡Pero que exageración!-Ella lanza una carcajada- pero no importa, voy a darte el gusto…Voy a ver en que me ocupo, pero voy a dejar los aviones. Aparte que con los preparativos de la boda, mas el embarazo, no voy a tener tiempo de aburrirme.-  
-¿Preparativos?-Ahora él la mira con sorpresa.- ¿Qué clase de preparativos? O mejor dicho… ¿qué clase de boda tienes en mente?-

-Una tranquila. Nada convencional. Pero me imagino que no vamos a dejar todo librado al azar, ¿o si? mínimo, vamos a avisarles a nuestros conocidos, amigos, no sé, lo usual…  
Voy a llamar a Elizabeth Wood para que sea mi madrina de bodas; es una vieja amiga.-  
Ahora es cuando él comienza a pensar en todo lo que nunca le dijo, en todo lo que dejó atrás. Las ausencias notorias, los silencios que estorban…  
-Invitados. Ayuntamiento. Una capilla pequeña. Una torta. Brindis ,discursos ,baile .¿Tú nunca asististe a una boda?- Sirius sonríe al evocar la boda de James y Lily…-Familiares ,por parte mía no hay. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía dieciséis…Un par de amigos, gente del trabajo, conocidos…Entre todos, deben ser veinte personas.-Ella lo mira expectante. Pero su cara muestra la tristeza de antaño.  
-Yo sólo te tengo a ti… Mis padres y mi hermano llevan años fallecidos. Y al resto se los llevó la vida…-  
-¿Y esa prima que una vez viste en el centro? la del cabello violeta…_  
-No. Es imposible. Traté de ubicarla, pero…-Levanta una ceja, en un gesto típico de él, como si en ese gesto mínimo, estuviera implícita la explicación del caso. Vuelve a sonreírle.- Pero estaremos juntos. Y nuestro hijo también estará.-Allyson lo abraza. Parece que tampoco hoy, se develará el misterio…

-¿Algún día vas a contarme…?-  
-Si. Algún día sabrás por qué pasé doce años de mi vida en prisión. Porqué nunca te hablé de mi "maravillosa" familia. Porqué nunca conociste nada de mi pasado. Algún día, lo prometo. Sólo espero que ese día no quieras abandonarme…-Él acaricia su barbilla. ¿Prisión? ¿Él dijo prisión? ella no cree que pueda ser tan terrible. Y tampoco cree que haya una razón que haga que ella lo abandone.

Él la deja hacer…Ella va y viene con los "preparativos" y él siente tanta alegría, que está radiante, y acepta todo lo que ella le propone. Le da lo mismo casarse en Londres que en el Tibet, con esmoquin o traje de buzo, escafandra incluida; si al aire libre o en el interior…  
Él no pensó que hubiera tantos detalles que resolver, la vé abrumada, y cuando él le propone hacerlo "a la manera Sirius Black" ella desiste de todo y acepta, al fin y al cabo, él nunca la defraudó. Su elegancia y buen gusto son el sello de su identidad.  
Así es que una cálida mañana de mayo, él pasa a buscarla…en la motocicleta.

Allyson está más que nerviosa. Él no ha querido adelantarle nada. Y acá queda ella, muerta de la intriga; con su bello traje de novia y sus flores, esperando que él pase por ella. Faltan apenas minutos. Se retoca el maquillaje, y se pone a observar la calle por la ventana.  
No puede creerlo. Hoy es su boda. Y se casa nada menos que con el hombre que encontró casi muerto, en un callejón de Londres, hace tres años.  
Lo que vé en la calle, la saca de sus pensamientos. No. No puede ser cierto. Abre la puerta y sale casi corriendo a la calle.  
Es real. Sirius Black en persona, vestido de cuero negro y montado en su motocicleta, la mira entre divertido y luctuoso. Ella abre los ojos como platos, y él por un momento, tiembla.¿Qué va a hacer si a ella no le gusta la idea? ¿Y si lo odia por esto? baja de la moto, pensando en qué va a decirle para que ella no lo mate; y se acerca a ella sin atreverse a mirarla.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?- Su voz no expresa enojo, piensa él; y entonces toma valor y la mira.  
-¿No te molesta? dijiste que no querías una boda convencional, pero sí que éste día sea inolvidable para los dos…-  
-¿Molestarme…? No… ¡ME ENCANTA!-Allyson estalla en risas y salta a sus brazos.  
-Ya sabía yo que iba a gustarte…Estás bellísima…-La besa suavemente en los labios y acaricia su cara - ¿nos vamos?- La toma de la cintura y la sube a la moto con delicadeza, ayudándole con el vestido.

Una hora más tarde, se detienen en una capilla poco antes de Brighton, donde ya están todos los invitados; amigos de ella y un puñado de conocidos de él.  
La boda es sencilla, emotiva, irreal…Ninguno de los dos imagino este momento en sus vidas.  
Y los dos lo disfrutan al máximo.  
Después de la ceremonia, hay un almuerzo al aire libre. Sirius no dejó nada librado al azar. Cada detalle fue planeado y organizado debidamente. Y ella encuentra deliciosos todos los pormenores. Los discursos, las fotografías, que ella arroje su ramo a las solteras…

El pastel de bodas, también elegido por él, es increíble. En su parte superior tiene la típica parejita, sólo que en esta, la novia esta trepada sobre el novio, con sus piernas enredadas en la cadera de él… ¡Sólo Sirius Black podía encargar ese pastel!  
Él baila con ella, la abraza, la besa. Hace años que no sonríe tanto y se siente tan pleno, tan feliz. No termina de creerlo. Tres años ya. Él creía que se había acabado todo. Y sólo fue un nuevo comienzo.


	12. Chapter 12 A ESPERAR, QUE SUBA LA MAREA

BUENO...YA SE CASO!

Y AHORA?

CAPITULO DOCE

"A LA ORILLA DE LA CHIMENEA, A ESPERAR..."

.

Ahora miran las fotos juntos y recuerdan ese día como el mejor de sus vidas. Todo fue perfecto, y si bien, él en algún momento pensó que se había extralimitado; el resultado fue grandioso.  
El embarazo es una maravilla. Sirius no se cansa de mirarla, de tocar su panza, que conforme va creciendo, lo sujeta aún mas a la vida. Ya le tomó cientos de fotografías. Despierta, dormida, en pose, distraída, a color, blanco y negro.  
-Ya estás por convertirte en fotógrafo profesional- recrimina ella, él instaló un cuarto oscuro en el lavadero y revela allí las películas -en cualquier momento te llaman para eventos sociales.-  
-Sabes que eres mi única modelo. Y la preferida.- él se abraza a ella, haciéndose lugar en su persona para acomodarla en sus brazos, el embarazo ya lleva casi ocho meses y está hermosa.

No quisieron saber el sexo del bebe. Y se pasan horas pensando nombres. Él quiere algo sencillo, un nombre que represente fuerza y a la vez no le resulte una carga a la criatura; pero ella, que sabe que sirius es el nombre de una estrella, quiere algo así para su pequeño.  
Cuando se lo dice, él la mira horrorizado.  
-No sabes lo que dices. Todos los otros niños se burlarán. -Una cosa es ser un Black en el mundo mágico, pero esto es diferente.  
-Los niños de ahora no son tan prejuiciosos. Están acostumbrados a los nombres étnicos, a los de sus antepasados, a los que no tienen lógica, como el de la banda de rock preferida de los padres o hasta los de calles o lugares donde se conocieron los progenitores. ¿Prefieres que se llame Callejón? ¿O acaso Hospital? -Allyson ríe, pero él la mira ceñudo.  
-No te abuses de mi debilidad por ti y el bebé…esto es absurdo.-  
-Bueno, entonces quizá podamos llamarlo Sirius, siempre que sea niño- él niega contundentemente con la cabeza - o tal vez prefieras Lily, Harry, James, Remus, Kreacher, Azkabán, Bella…-ella calla. El rostro de Sirius se volvió una máscara pétrea.

-Perdón amor…no tendría que haber dicho nada de esto. -Se vuelve y lo abraza.-Perdóname. No tenía derecho. -Él se abraza a ella. Está desconcertado. ¿De donde sacó ella todos estos nombres…? En otra época, lo hubiera enfurecido que los nombre, era SU vida. Ella nunca lo cuestionó, pero era lógico que sintiera curiosidad, y él, evidentemente en algún momento, se había ido de boca…  
-No, no te preocupes. Pero esos nombres están fuera de discusión. También el mío. Y puedo asegurarte que no querrías que nuestro hijo se llame Kreacher, y mucho menos Azkabán.-La besa suavemente, en la frente; y ella se muerde el labio. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan torpe? fue una total imprudencia dejarse llevar, y tocar un tema que sabía doloroso para él.  
-Perdón. No volveré a nombrarlos.-  
Sirius asiente y vuelve a estrecharla en sus brazos. Piensa. Ella sabe mucho más de lo que él imagina, y seguramente, menos de lo que ella quisiera. Y nunca le dijo nada porque sabe de su medio de esos pensamientos, decide terminar con este tema, y dá el brazo a torcer.  
-Ya que así lo deseas; Perseo, Altair, Canopus, Algol, Deneb, son nombres de estrellas. Personalmente, me inclino por Canopus en el caso de que sea un niño; y Deneb si es niña.-  
-Sea.-Ella está mortificada, no puede sacar de su mente la cara de él, tras su infortunado comentario -¿tienen alguna connotación especial?-  
-No. En la familia Black, la tradición manda que los niños sean bautizados con nombres de estrellas o constelaciones. Deneb, es la estrella más importante de la constelación del cisne, o Cygnus, en latín; mientras que Canopus es la segunda estrella más brillante del cielo…lo que me complace, ya que tú eres la que más brilla. -Inclina la cabeza hacia ella mientras le sonríe con ternura. -Ninguno de mis ancestros llevó estos nombres, por lo que me parece justo que los lleve nuestro hijo; que es un aire nuevo en la Casa Black…y nadie nunca podrá borrarlo del tapiz de la familia. -Un brillo nuevo asoma en sus ojos. Y ella acepta y asiente en silencio. ¿Cuanto daño le hizo esa familia que él sólo nombra con desprecio? ¿Cuántas cicatrices más lleva en su alma? ¿Cómo pudo él dejar atrás todo eso, y amarla como la ama? el tiempo suma más interrogantes que respuestas, pero ella sabe esperar. Algún día…

-Bien. Entonces será Canopus Black, o Deneb Black… ¿de acuerdo? Te harás responsable el día de mañana cuando el niño quiera matarnos-Él ríe, feliz, y la abraza. Su hijo ya tiene nombre. Será todo un Black.  
De la Nueva Casa de los Black.

Ya no puedo comer…o dormir…toda mi vida está de cabeza… ¿cómo imaginar la ansiedad que me acosa ahora, con la fecha del nacimiento ya pasada? Y, ¿porqué no nace, por Merlín? Si, ya sé que el medico dice qué no es para preocuparse, que el niño está perfecto, que en las madres primerizas, el parto puede atrasarse o adelantarse…no me gustan los médicos muggle, ni la medicina muggle…aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco me gustaban los medimagos…pero me sentiría mejor si a Ally la atendiera uno de ellos.  
Hace más de una semana, que tenemos todo listo, para cuando llegue el momento. El bolso está preparado, ensayamos el trayecto en auto hasta el hospital en distintos horarios, para comprobar cuanto tardamos en llegar (Allyson no quería, pero yo la convencí…) repetimos una y otra vez los ejercicios del curso de preparto, pese a sus protestas…

Nunca me imaginé tanto alboroto interno. ¿Habrán pasado James y Lily por lo mismo? yo en aquella época no estaba muy interesado que digamos, en el tema…y James me llamó cuando el niño ya estaba a punto de nacer…James estaba nervioso, sí, pero casi al llegar yo, salió la enfermera a decirle que ya era padre…Y después, ya no hubo de que preocuparse. Harry era un precioso bebé…Lily estaba radiante…y nosotros aprovechamos para irnos a celebrar a un bar.…

La molestia se hizo cada vez mas notoria…hasta que me di cuenta de que no era una molestia… ¡había comenzado el trabajo de parto!  
-Sirius… ¿estás por ahí?-No termine de pronunciar la i, cuando ya tenía a mi lado sus casi dos metros de persona a mi lado.  
-¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Traigo el automóvil? ¿Tienes sed, hambre…?-En ese momento SENTÍ la primer contracción. No fue lo mas doloroso del mundo, era soportable, pero me tomó por sorpresa y no pude evitar un quejido…creí que se iba a desmayar. Empalideció, y en simultáneo, mientras iba y venía por la sala, buscando Dios sabe qué, comenzó a apremiarme.  
-¡Vamos! ¡VAMOS! No querrás dar a luz en esta casa, ¿0 sí? Nos vamos…Ya tengo el bolso, las llaves del auto, ¡vamos, Ally!-Y tomándome de un brazo, ya me sacaba hacia la calle…  
-Espera…Tengo que lavarme la cara por lo menos… ¿no te parece? Y agarrar mi cartera, y guardar unas cosas de último momento…-  
-Bueno, pero por favor, date prisa…-  
-Fue solo una contracción Sirius…Bien lo dijo el médico. Puede tardar dos días en nacer…-Al ver su expresión, me conmoví. Él estaba más nervioso y asustado que yo…Mientras buscaba las últimas cosas que necesitaba, lo escuchaba deambular por la sala.  
-Ally, cariño… ¿Te faltan muchas cosas? yo después te las llevo…pero por favor, vámonos.-

Cinco horas mas tarde, y después de un trabajo de parto bastante reposado. Con su papá a mi lado, tomándome la mano llegó a este mundo Deneb Alexia Black… La criatura mas bonita que vi en mi vida, y que en su primer minuto de vida, me miró con esos ojos grises y una expresión, tan idéntica a Sirius, que comencé a reír entre medio de mis emocionadas lágrimas…En la cara de Sirius también había rastros de su emoción…y nos miraba embobado a la beba y a mí.

.


	13. Chapter 13 ALGUN DÍAparte I

HOLA A TODOS! BUENO, YA ESTUVIMOS DE PARTO...Y NOS SALIÓ UNA PEQUEÑA DE OJOS GRISES...SERÁ LO ÚNICO QUE HEREDÓ DEL PAPÁ?

LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS LOS REVIEWS:

JOS:SI, SE LO MERECE!!Y POBRE HOMBRE, PRETENDER PONERLE AZKABÁN AL BEBE!

EMMY-WEIS: TIEMPO AL TIEMPO...YA QUEDA POCO!

FIONA: YA TE DIJE QUE ESTA NIÑA SERÁ MERODEADORA, Y QUE TAMBIÉN SERÁ DEBIDAMENTE ALECCIONADA POR EL PAPÁ...LOS HIJOS DE GRACE NO TENDRÁN CHANCE!!

ELIZABETH: JAJAJA...ME ENCANTAN TUS REVIEWS!!

LAS DEJO CON LO QUE LES INTERESA...

CAPITULO TRECE

ALGÚN DÍA PARTE I .

.

En cuanto regresaron a la casa, la bebita pasó a ser el centro de sus vidas, pero para él, es junto con Allyson, su vida entera. . Atrás quedaron sus años como mago. La antigua y noble casa de los Black, de hecho, ya no existe (al menos, qué él sepa). Él es un hombre nuevo. Recuerda con una sonrisa a todos aquellos que en distintos momentos de su vida él consideró y amó como a su familia; pero ahora realmente tiene SU familia…y esto no lo cambiaría por nada. Descubrió, por ejemplo que cambiarle el pañal a la bebé, o bañarla, también puede ser mágico…  
Atrás quedaron las pesadillas, los recorridos por el circuito mágico, las horas qué pasó en el frente de Grimauld Place esperando lo que nunca llegó.  
Deneb es una belleza y él no deja de admirarla, y hasta malcriarla…y tan atrás quedó para él, su vida anterior, que hubo un detalle qué escapó a su control. El león no pudo ver la trampa, su espíritu rebelde; confundido y aplacado, un día se enfrentó a la más irónica de las paradojas.

Deneb está sentada entre almohadones en la alfombra de la sala. Ya tiene seis meses y gran cantidad de juguetes yacen a su alrededor. Sirius la mira, complacido. Ella sostiene los juguetes y se los arroja, él los devuelve a la pila, haciéndole morisquetas; y ella ríe feliz.  
Es uno de los tantos momentos que comparten. Allyson creó una pequeña empresa de servicios, que la mayor parte del tiempo, dirige desde la casa, pero ese día salió a una entrevista, y padre e hija pasan el rato juntos. Sirius sabe que la pequeña, en cualquier momento, va a querer su mamadera, y va a la cocina a preparársela. Demora un breve instante. La niña se cree abandonada, y manifiesta su enojo con berridos. Sirius le habla, para distraerla, y pone cara de satisfacción cuando la chiquita interrumpe su reclamo.  
Él regresa a la sala, con el biberón en la mano, la escucha reír… y él se queda paralizado con la imagen que se le presenta.

Deneb continúa en su sitio, pero los animalitos de felpa flotan en el aire alrededor de la niña, arrancándole nuevas risas.  
Sirius se sienta en el borde del sillón. Su cerebro lentamente comienza a asimilar la idea: su hija acaba de tener un estallido de magia. ¿Pero es esto posible? Sí. Lo es…  
Si de personas que no tienen ni tuvieron magia nunca, nacen hijos que sí la tienen; con mayor razón en su caso…al cruzar el velo, él perdió sus poderes, pero así y todo, tuvo algunos estallidos…y la pequeña, evidentemente; tiene el don. Él comienza a reír y asusta a la beba, pero la toma en sus brazos, y comienza a dar vueltas por la habitación con ella, mientras sigue riendo…esto es maravilloso…su hija es una pequeña hechicera…él va a enseñarle todo lo que él supo hacer, y tan bien… (Al fin y al cabo, no le salen los hechizos, pero la parte teórica todavía la recuerda) algún día la acompañará a comprar su varita…al tren que la llevará a Hogwarts… ¡Deneb algún día será una Merodeadora!...  
De repente, lo asalta un pensamiento…Allyson. ¿Qué va a decirle a ella? ¿Cómo explicárselo? Bueno, cariño…Lo qué nunca tuve el valor de contarte, es que antes de tú me encontraras tirado en un callejón de Londres, yo era un mago poderoso, y en una batalla, contra unos encapuchados desagradables (a quienes todavía deseo patearles el trasero ) intentando defender a Harry, que aparte de ser mi ahijado, es el niño que derrotó al mago tenebroso mas cruel de todos los tiempos, atravesé una espantosa cortina…y heme aquí, pero hay otro detalle, insignificante…parece que nuestra niña heredó esta característica; de modo que ahora hace levitar su osito de felpa…y en un par de años, va a hacer reales todas aquellas historias que yo te contaba y tú me pedías que escriba. Va a hacer hechizos de todo tipo, va a volar en una escoba, quizá sea capitana de su equipo de quidditch… ¿y por qué no, jugadora profesional?...  
No. No puede decirle nada de eso. Ella va a creer que enloqueció…y lo va a internar…y ésta vez, no va a poder escapar convertido en perro…

¿Qué va a decirle a Allyson? Si por lo menos, le hubiera hablado de su situación…pero nunca terminó de creer que fuera buena idea…y ahora esto…iba a ser mucho peor…  
Sirius mira a su hija, piensa como pudo pasar por alto algo tan importante. Pero después de cuatro años de su desaparición en el ministerio, sus estallidos de magia eran tan insignificantes, que no pudo preverlo. La pequeña, finalmente reclama su biberón; y Sirius tomándola en brazos, comienza a alimentarla. Mientras tanto, la conexión que se establece entre la mirada de ambos es tan intensa, que él siente que Deneb trata de darle la solución.  
-Ay, pequeña…si tú pudieras comprender todo lo que me pasa por la mente…-en ese momento, la chiquita apoya su mano en el rostro de Sirius, y fija aún más la mirada. Y el hombre toma una decisión. Tiene que esperar y ver que pasa. ¿Si esto hubiera sido algo casual, como lo suyo? ¿Y si no se repite? Sí. Va a esperar, y por si acaso, recuerda el consejo de un viejo amigo… ¡alerta permanente! Lleva a la beba a su cuna, y en ese momento llega Allyson. Sirius la besa fugazmente, se siente culpable por todo lo acontecido, y por no enfrentarla y contarle la verdad…

Eligieron el zoológico para celebrar el segundo cumpleaños de la niña, que ya es una pequeña Allyson de rulos con reflejos rojizos, y unos ojos grises que llaman la atención de todos los que la ven. Sirius está más relajado, pero no deja de esperar alguna sorpresa. La joven lo acusa de ser un padre añoso que está completamente embobado con su hija (lo cual, en el fondo es verdad) pero está lejos de sospechar el verdadero motivo de tanta vigilancia…y, aunque no hubo ningún atisbo de magia, él espera pacientemente a que se confirmen sus sospechas. Por lo menos ya tuvo tiempo de analizar fríamente la situación, y sabe que cuando llegue el momento, va a hablarle a Allyson como siempre lo hizo, desde el corazón y con la verdad.

Deneb corre feliz, con un gran globo brillante en la mano y Allyson la persigue fotografiándola, quiere armar una secuencia con las fotos de la niña y enmarcarlas.  
La pequeña cae, e instintivamente suelta el globo, que sale volando. Sirius la toma en brazos, mientras Allyson sigue tomando la escena con la cámara. Vé que la pequeña estira su bracito señalando el cielo y la joven alcanza a tomar el globo ascendiendo velozmente…pero cuando vuelve a hacer foco en su hija, ésta lo tiene firmemente en su mano, y sonríe encantada. Aleja la cámara y mira a Sirius, su cara es una mueca de asombro y culpa; pero ella no parece notarlo. Tiene sus propias dudas. Y cuando sus ojos se encuentran, ella vuelve a ver al Sirius de las primeras épocas. Aquel que la evitaba para encerrarse a solas con sus pesares. Él no sabe si fue la pequeña, o él mismo. Pero sabe que llegó el momento de contarle a Ally la verdad. Tanto tiempo esperando esto, y así y todo, no sabe como va a hacerlo.  
Regresan a la casa en silencio. En el asiento trasero, Deneb aún con el globo en la mano, parlotea como lo hace habitualmente y pide que le compren un mono como regalo de cumpleaños…Allyson la escucha y sonríe, mira a Sirius, que la observa de reojo, y poniendo una mano sobre la de él, le dice que todo va a estar bien…

.


	14. Chapter 14 ALGUN DÍAParte II

LA PEQUEÑA YA HACE MAGIA... ¿Y AHORA?

**CAPITULO CATORCE**

ALGUN DÍA...PARTE II

.

Para cuando llegan a la casa, la pequeña se quedó dormida, y Sirius la lleva en sus brazos hasta la cama. Al regresar a la sala, como él suponía, Allyson lo está esperando. Ella tiene la esperanza de que hoy…

-¿Café, whisky, brandy…?-  
-Mejor whisky, pero mantén el café caliente…la charla puede ser larga.-Ella le alcanza un vaso lleno hasta la mitad. Si esto va a ayudar a que él hable, que así sea…  
-Al, hace mucho que tendría que haberte contado toda mi historia. Sin duda que hubiera sido mas sencillo…pero al principio no pude, por el dolor que esto me provocaba, y después, por temor a perderte. Luego vino el embarazo, la boda, nuestra hija…y todo se hacía cada vez más difícil. Nunca pude encontrar el momento, y como tú y la niña son todo lo que tengo y amo…creí que el resto se quedaría allí, en el pasado…pero me equivoqué.  
Nací aquí mismo…en Londres. En el número 12 de Grimauld Place, para ser exacto. Mis padres fueron Orión y Walburga Black y también tuve un hermano…Régulus.  
Hasta aquí, todo normal.-Sirius por momentos camina por la sala, por momentos se sienta al lado de ella y mientras habla, gesticula ampliamente, y se mira las manos, como si en ellas, encontrara las palabras que pronuncia. Ella no se anima a interrumpirlo. Ya tendrá tiempo de contarle su sospecha… pero él ha decidido al fin, darle la llave a su mundo…y ella no va a espantarlo.  
Aunque él se despache con la verdad mas terrible, (ella recuerda qué él dijo una vez que estuvo en prisión, pero SABE que debió tratarse de un error…) no va a interrumpirlo.

-Pero, y acá comienza lo interesante, yo nunca encajé en esa familia…ellos me despreciaban a mí, por mis ideas, mis amistades, mi apasionamiento por cosas que ellos rechazaban…y a la vez, yo los despreciaba a ellos…la noble y antigua casa de los Black…una burla. Una sarta de imbéciles arrogantes que se creían mejor que el resto de los mortales, y solo se relacionaban con otras familias de igual calaña- la miró por primera vez desde que comenzara a hablar, y ver la mirada que ella le devolvió, le dio fuerzas para seguir- La familia Black, es una de las mas antiguas y mas puras…del mundo mágico.-Ya está. Ya lo dijo. Ahora no queda mas que seguir.-Todas las historias locas que yo te contaba, de gente que se traslada volando en escoba, de capas para hacerte invisible, del colegio con las escaleras móviles…son MI historia, MI vida, MI colegio…soy yo.-Contrariamente a lo qué él piensa, ella no lo mira espantada. Luce confusa, eso sí. Pero por lo menos no lo mira con temor, ni salió corriendo…  
-¿Y qué hay de Harry, Remus, Potter, y todas esas personas que nombrabas en sueños? ¿Cómo cortaste con tu pasado? ¿Por qué no te buscaron nunca? ¿Por qué no los buscaste para nuestra boda? ¿Te desterraron? ¿Qué paso?...-Ella parece tener mil preguntas, y nada de temor…eso lo anima a seguir hablando.

-¿Así que hablaba en sueños? Siempre me pregunté cómo conocías los nombres…-¡Con qué era eso! Ella en lugar de sorprenderse, lo sorprende a él, esto es increíble…-La historia es larga. Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans y yo, fuimos todos a Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería…-Él la mira, acaba de escuchar… ¿una risa contenida? decide proseguir-James y Lily se casaron y tuvieron un hijo, Harry; y me hicieron su padrino. Por aquella época, un mago tenebroso amenazaba a todo el mundo mágico, y nosotros, jóvenes intrépidos e idealistas, nos unimos a la Orden del Fénix, para combatirlo. Supimos qué él (se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort) iba tras Lily, James y mi ahijado; tratamos de ponerlos a salvo, pero nos traicionaron, y él mató a mis amigos...-Su voz en este punto, es apenas un murmullo; Allyson lo toma de l mano, reconfortándolo.-Pero el pequeño Harry, inexplicablemente, sobrevivió, y no solo eso, al intentar matar al niño, el hechizo se revirtió, acabando con Voldemort…

Todos creyeron que yo, había delatado a mis amigos, pero yo conocía al verdadero traidor… y lo busqué, decidido a acabar con él…James era mas que mi amigo, era mi hermano, y por culpa de esa rata asquerosa, estaba muerto…Yo iba a acabar con él…pero él fue mas hábil que yo, provocó una masacre, y desapareció, inculpándome mas aún…-las lágrimas ruedan por su rostro…ella lo mira, sin poder creer todo lo que él le está contando…¿éste es su secreto?.

Sirius se seca los ojos con la manga, un gesto infantil, qué solo provoca más ternura en ella; y él aprovecha esta pausa para servirse una taza de café. No quiere seguir bebiendo whisky, pero necesita por lo menos un poco de café para seguir.

-Así fue que terminé en Azkabán, la prisión del mundo mágico, -llegado a este punto, Sirius la mira contrariado. Ella está impasible…-de donde escapé doce años mas tarde, porque sabía que Harry estaba en peligro. Una de mis habilidades como mago era la de convertirme en un animal…no es muy común, pero mis amigos y yo lo habíamos logrado…-  
-¡Y apuesto a qué tú eras un perro!-

-Si. Un enorme y peludo perro negro… ¿eso también lo mencioné mientras dormía?-Allyson manejaba información de la que él no tenía idea…  
-No. Pero siempre, y no sé porqué, te vi como a un cachorro indefenso, o un perro triste, huyendo de algo…-ella levanta los hombros, como excusándose, y él siente que nunca tuvo tanta paz como en ese momento.

-Escapé de Azkabán, me presenté ante Harry, que al principio se llevó un buen susto; él creía como todos que yo era responsable de la muerte de sus padres, pero luego comprendió lo que había pasado y me ayudó a escapar. Me convertí en prófugo y me mantuve oculto durante dos años…salí de mi encierro, porque nuevamente la vida de Harry corría peligro…  
Hubo una lucha en el Ministerio de la Magia, y en un duelo, con mi prima, sangre pura y seguidora de Voldemort, caí a través de un portal, y aunque yo pensé que ese era el fin…aparecí tirado en un callejón, donde tú me encontraste. Aparentemente, en el otro lado del velo, estoy muerto, por eso nunca nadie me buscó, ni yo pude localizarlos.-Ella seguía atentamente todo lo que él le decía, pero como si fuera un cuento, una historia fantástica mas…y eso lo pone nervioso nuevamente. ¿Se lo va a tomar con tanta calma? -Deneb tuvo su primer estallido de magia a los seis meses, pero nunca te lo dije. Debe haber heredado el don, aunque yo perdí mis poderes el día que crucé el portal…nunca volvió a hacerlo, pero yo lo esperaba, por eso mi inquietud…hasta hoy. Aunque no sé si quien trajo el globo de vuelta fue ella…o yo. Las veces que me lo propuse no pude hacer magia, pero un par de veces lo hice inconscientemente…y más de una vez, frente a ti.-Ahora él la mira completamente desencajado…no puede creer que ella se lo esté tomando tan tranquila. Él le acaba de decir que su pequeña es una hechicera, que está casada con alguien que supo ser un buen mago, y ella, parece no reaccionar. Es demasiado.- ¿No vas a decir NADA? ¿Me oíste? Te acabo de decir que nuestra hija es una bruja, que yo casi toda mi vida fui un mago poderoso, que volé en una escoba, que podía convertirme en un perro lleno de pulgas… ¿y tú vas a quedarte tan tranquila?-

-No tengo nada de que preocuparme, quizás…aunque es muy arrogante de parte tuya, atribuirte todo el mérito. ¿Quién te dice que nuestra hija heredó ese poder de ti…?-  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?-Allyson no responde, pero se levanta resueltamente, y va hacia el dormitorio; de donde regresa con un cuaderno en la mano.

-Éste era el diario de mi madre. Como sabes ella y mi padre murieron cuando yo tenía dieciséis años…lo que no te dije nunca, era que mis padres ERAN MAGOS, y que, al nacer yo; squib creo que ella decía, de la cabeza a los pies, decidieron abandonar tu mundo, su mundo, por no exponerme a mí a sufrir ningún tipo de discriminación…quizás fue por eso que enseguida de conocerte, sentí tal afinidad contigo; o que no me asustara cuando tuviste "tus momentos de magia" aunque nunca lo asocié con ellos. Si bien mis padres nunca hicieron mucho alarde de sus poderes frente a mí, ya que no querían hacerme sentir mal, a menudo yo presenciaba cosas, que a mí me divertían, pero que a los ojos de los demás hubieran sido incomprensibles…es mas, ellos también asistieron al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería…Como sabes, mi apellido es Page…quizás hayas conocido a algún familiar mío que yo no tuve el placer; ya que al abandonar el Mundo Mágico, mis padres cortaron lazos con todos sus familiares. Los despreciaron por mi condición, y ellos siempre me antepusieron a mí sobre todo lo demás…Lee el diario de mi madre, ahí esta todo.-  
Ahora se han invertido los papeles, y Sirius Black, no sale de su asombro…él guardó su secreto por años, (aunque no tan bien como él creía) y ella le sale con que quizás los poderes de Deneb, le lleguen por herencia de sus abuelos maternos…

.


	15. Chapter 15 NUEVAMENTE EL TREN

NUEVAMENTE EL TREN...

Sirius pasó tres días analizando todo lo que aparecía en el diario. En efecto, los padres de ella habían sido magos, y él incluso había conocido a algunos Page durante sus años escolares. Su estado de ánimo oscila entre el estupor y la risa…años queriendo contarle todo sin atreverse, y ella era de su misma condición…Los dos eran squibs, aunque él por lo menos, sí había conocido el mundo mágico a su entera voluntad…Había disfrutado de lo mejor qué le dio su vida anterior, pasar su adolescencia en Hogwarts; y ahora gozaba de lo mejor de la vida como muggle, su mujer y su hija. Actualmente la única intriga era saber por parte de quién había heredado la pequeña su magia, y quizás nunca lo supieran.

Sirius está sentado en la alfombra, mirando el fuego; mientras repasa su existencia. Tuvo una vida intensa…Creció en una estirpe donde no encajaba, y la perdió al abandonarlos a los diecisiete; hizo de su amigo James su nueva familia, y también la perdió, cuando él y lily fueron muertos; perdió doce años de su vida en prisión; volvió a la vida , y a Harry…pero tampoco pudo quedarse junto a él. Pérdida tras pérdida la vida le quitó todo lo que supo amar, pero él le ganó. Y ahora está aquí, junto a su mujer y su hija, entero, y disfrutando como sólo un sobreviviente puede hacerlo…

Allyson se acerca calladamente.  
-¿Otra vez el perro solitario, Black?-Sus bellos ojos grises, brillan al fin.  
-No, Al. El perro solitario se fue. Para no volver.-  
Ella se sienta a su lado, recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de él, y él la envuelve en sus brazos. Pasaron muchas noches en ese sitio; a la orilla de la chimenea. Él contándole su vida como mago, ella escuchándolo admirada. Su pasado es un gran dolor salpicado por retazos de alegría; pero sólo retazos…Su hombre ha vuelto a parecerse a ese joven merodeador del que él mismo le cuenta. Ella lo sabe porque sus ojos brillan.

Ella rompe el silencio, ya no puede callarse más…  
-Estamos embarazados otra vez…-  
Esta vez el festejo es inmediato. Y Sirius se planta como Patter Familae…exigiendo que ésta vez, nada de constelaciones.  
-Por favor, ésta es la Nueva Casa Black, ¡vamos a sacarnos de encima una tradición que ya está apolillada! ¡Busquemos otras opciones!-Allyson acepta,  
y finalmente, tres años después que su hermanita, llega al mundo Violetta Black.

El tiempo corre veloz, y el treinta y uno de agosto de 2010, la casa de la familia Black, es un bullicio total.  
-Papá, cuéntanos otra vez…-  
-¡Sí! que cuente como habla el sombrero!-  
-No, tonta. Que me cuente como atravesaremos la plataforma!-  
-NO! Yo quiero escuchar otra vez como se hamacan las escaleras…-Por suerte interviene Allyson.

Sirius mira a sus hijas con los ojos más brillantes que nunca, y ellas, zalameras, compiten por su atención y lo llenan de caricias; mientras él decide con qué anécdota comenzar…Babea por sus hijas, está perdido por ellas.  
-¡Basta niñas! Ya se conocen todas las historias de Hogwarts de memoria…además, ya es tarde y tienen que acostarse. A menos que deseen que mañana nos quedemos todos dormidos, y Deneb no llegue a tiempo…-Cuatro vocecitas, se elevan por encima de su madre, terminando la frase…  
-¡¡¡A LA PLATAFORMA 9 Y ¾!!!-  
-Justamente. Deneb, Violetta, Olivia y Cindy… ¡a la cama!-  
-Bueno, pero nos lleva papito.-Sirius se derrite…mira a Allyson, y con una sonrisa vanidosa en su cara; toma a las dos pequeñas en sus brazos, y se va a acostar "a sus princesas"…

Las niñas lo tienen cautivo de sus gestos. Deneb, ya tiene once años, Violetta ocho, Olivia cinco, y Cindy dos… Era lógico que terminara con cuatro hijas mujeres. ¿De qué otra forma acabaría el más guarro y sexy de los Black? Ellas son su bendición, y su castigo! Por supuesto que ellas, junto a Allyson lo tienen completamente trastornado…y domesticado, pero recuerda sus años escolares, todas sus conquistas, y un escalofrío lo recorre.

A su regreso, la encuentra en su sitio favorito, frente a la chimenea.  
-Ahora si se durmieron las diablillas. ¡Creí que nunca lo harían! Están excitadísimas con lo de mañana…y yo también, para que negarlo.-  
-Sí, ya lo noté. No sé quién está peor, Deneb, tú o las pequeñas!-Ella lo besa y le alborota el pelo, que nunca más dejó crecer mas que unos centímetros.  
-Tú sabes lo que significa para mí todo esto. No hace falta que te lo explique. Quizás encuentre gente del pasado, y puedas conocerlos…-

Sirius nunca volvió a tener los poderes del pasado (aunque cada tanto se sorprende con hechizos que ni siquiera formula), pero las niñas evidencian haberlos heredado (de quién, todavía es una incógnita) y los estallidos de magia ya son moneda corriente en la casa Black, y nadie se sorprende.  
La llegada de la carta de Hogwarts fue esperada con ansias por Sirius, y recibida con alegría por todos. Él deseó por mucho tiempo la llegada de esa carta; sabía que sus hijas asistirían a Hogwarts. Tenían que asistir a Hogwarts.

La semana anterior fueron todos al callejón Diagon a comprar los elementos escolares de Deneb. Esa salida fue la mejor en mucho tiempo, para todos y Allyson resultó la mas maravillada. Las pequeñas, si bien miraban todo sorprendidas, parecía que estaban en un parque de diversiones; pero para ella fue todo un descubrimiento; y en cierta forma se sintió más cerca de sus padres. Ellos renunciaron a este mundo por amor a ella y nunca se arrepintieron.

Después del callejón Diagon, Sirius tuvo una charla "técnica" con Deneb…

-Nada de relacionarte con chicos de otros cursos.-  
-Si, papá. Nada de chicos-  
-Y muchísimo menos un Sly-  
-Nada de Slys tampoco-  
-Mantente alejada de las torres, principalmente la de astronomía-  
-Ya está agendado-  
-Y nada de citas furtivas en algún pasillo alejado-  
-fuera de discusión-  
-Confío en tu buen juicio, no necesito decir que bajo ningún concepto acompañarás a ningún chico a los dormitorios-  
-Nada de dormitorios!-

-Papá celoso-interviene finalmente Allyson, que ya no puede contener la risa –deja en paz a la niña, por el amor de Dios…Listo cariño, papá ya terminó la charla, ve a ver que hacen tus hermanas, ¿sí?-  
-Sí mamá, gracias.-y la pequeña sale corriendo. ¡Su padre es tan exagerado!  
-Sirius Black, ¿cómo se te ocurre darle a la niña todas esas recomendaciones ridículas? ella va a elegir con quién juntarse, y yo confío plenamente en nuestra hija!-  
-Yo también confío en ella, Al. Sólo que de golpe comencé a recordar mis épocas de estudiante, y todos los ardides que usaba con las chicas…- Su cara es la imagen viva de la desazón. ¡Qué Merlín libre a su pequeña de cruzarse con alguien igual de seductor y descarado que él; o, aunque no tenga poderes, sabrán quién es Sirius Black!

Sirius camina presuroso por la Terminal de Londres. Lleva a Olivia y Cindy en brazos, y acompaña nerviosamente a Allyson. Violetta corretea alrededor de ellos y Deneb los antecede, empujando orgullosa su equipaje. Llegados a la barrera, él cree que el corazón va a estallarle.  
Tantas veces cruzó esa barrera, también ansioso…pero ésta vez es diferente; él vuelve por respuestas, y sabe que quizás las encuentre.

Finalmente, siguiendo sus indicaciones cruzan todas las mujeres de la casa. Sólo queda él, y lo hace precipitadamente.  
Vé a Allyson, que sin saber bien que hacer, se mantiene apartada de los alumnos, con sus cuatro hijas alrededor, mirando expectante. Los ojos de Sirius son una mezcla de sensaciones…esperanza, alegría, temor; pero brillan como nunca. Ella lo toma de la mano, y juntos comienzan a recorrer la plataforma. Él busca algo, pero ni siquiera sabe qué buscar. Hasta que vé al joven de oscuro cabello alborotado y anteojos. ¡Es su ahijado!  
-¡¡¡HARRY!!!


	16. Chapter 16 PUEDO PONERME TRISTE

¡ A LEER, QUE ES EL ÚLTIMO !

CAPITULO DIECISEIS

PUEDO PONERME TRISTE…

.

Sirius no puede creerlo. Finalmente encontró a su ahijado, que está hecho todo un hombre. Durante todos estos años, él guardó la imagen del joven en el Ministerio, y le cuesta reconocer a Harry en esa versión adulta, por eso no deja de mirarlo. Se llena los ojos con la visión del joven.  
-Calma, Harry; calma. Y primero, lo del ministerio no fue tu culpa. Nunca vuelvas a repetir eso. Y todo lo otro, no pude. Así de sencillo. Después del velo desperté en un hospital muggle…como lo que soy ahora...  
Si Harry, al atravesar el velo perdí mis poderes; pero todo tiene una compensación, así fue como conocí a la mujer de mi vida, Allyson- Hace una pausa en la conversación y busca a su mujer. Ella está solo a unos pasos, con las niñas. Todas miran la escena emocionadas… conocen a Harry Potter a través de las increíbles historias de su padre, y ahora lo tienen allí, a pasos de ellas. Las lágrimas llenan los ojos de Allyson. Sabe lo importante que es Harry para Sirius, y le alegra que lo haya encontrado. Ella vé a un joven alto y despeinado, que mira a Sirius con ojos tristes.  
-Harry, te presento a mi esposa y mis hijas. Allyson, Deneb, Violetta, Olivia y Cindy.-El joven cambia su expresión a una sonrisa radiante, sin dudas sabe disimular sus emociones.

-¡Diablos, Sirius, ¿y dices que perdiste tus poderes? Pero no perdiste TODAS tus habilidades… ¡Mira que familia!-Harry ríe descaradamente, mientras saluda a las sorprendidas niñas.  
-¿Y tú? No vas a decirme que sigues de estudiante! ¡No! ¿Traes a tu hijo? ¿Eres padre Harry? ¡Por Dios! ¡Que viejo me siento!-Se pasa la mano por el cabello, como acostumbraba hacer cuando tenía su frondosa melena.  
-Sí Sirius, soy padre, pero todavía faltan unos años para que mis hijos concurran a Hogwarts…Ellos están en casa con Ginny, me casé con ella. Y hoy vine a acompañar a Teddy, ya que Andrómeda no podía…-Harry de pronto comprende que Sirius no sabe nada. Ni de Voldemort, ni de los Horrocruxes, ni de la caída, ni de… las muertes.  
-¿Teddy?-Sirius no conoce ningún Teddy.- ¿Andrómeda? ¿Quién es este Teddy, Harry?-  
-Teddy es el hijo de Tonks y Remus, Sirius…-La voz se le quiebra repentinamente. Nunca superó del todo las vidas que se llevó la guerra, y ahora tiene que ser él, precisamente él, quien le cuente a Sirius. -Finalmente hubo una guerra, y logré derrotar a Voldemort… Pero muchos no sobrevivieron…Teddy es el hijo de Tonks y Remus…-  
-¡Con qué Remus se atrevió finalmente! pero ¿dónde están él y mi prima? A ella la ví una vez en Londres, la llamé, pero no me escuchó, y se desapareció antes de que yo la alcance.-Sirius busca a su amigo de toda la vida y el colorido cabello de su prima, pero lo único llamativo que vé es otra cabellera, de color azul, y definitivamente no es Tonks… ¡ese debe ser Teddy! Tiene casi la altura de Remus, su misma expresión concentrada, y esa cabellera…

Cuando siente que Allyson lo toma de la mano con fuerza, mira a Harry, y comprende lo que éste no se anima a decirle. Las piernas no le responden, pero allí está su esposa, como siempre a su lado, dándole fuerzas. Black la abraza con desesperación, y hundiendo la cara en su cabello, rompe en llanto. Tantos años esperando volver a ver a Lunático, y eso ya no podrá ser. Lo asalta el recuerdo de la última batalla que él vivió, y ve a un Remus desencajado que abraza a Harry mientras él cruza el velo…

-¿Cuándo fue?-es lo único que atina a decir.  
-El 3 de mayo. 1998. Teddy era apenas un bebé. De ese día guardo sentimientos encontrados… por un lado, acabó la vida de Voldemort, y también murió Bellatrix; pero también ese día perdimos a muchos seres queridos… Remus y Nimphadora, Fred Weasley, el profesor Snape…  
El profesor Dumbledore y Alastor habían muerto el año anterior a manos de…-Harry ve que Sirius está shockeado e interrumpe el relato.-Déjalo, ya tendremos tiempo después de que te cuente todo lo sucedido, y que sepas cuanta falta me hiciste. Ahora, vamos a enviar a estos niños a Hogwarts…Deneb, ¿te contó tu padre que vá a recibirlos un semi gigante al que entre su cabellera y su barba no se le distingue la cara? –

La pequeña al fin logra sonreír, y asiente. Ver a su padre llorar por todos sus amigos, la apenó. Desde que tiene uso de razón lo escuchó hablar de todas estas personas, y ahora están muertos.  
Sirius cambia la actitud. No soporta ver las caritas tristes de sus hijas, y mucho menos hoy, que comienza una importante etapa para la mayor.  
-¡Hagrid sigue en Hogwarts! sí hija, ve y dile que te cuente de mi motocicleta voladora!-  
Harry le hace un gesto, y él adivina que no es buena idea…-No, mejor cuando yo vaya a visitarte, vamos a saludarlo juntos, y que allí te cuente.-Está en una nebulosa. El mundo mágico que él conoció, indudablemente, ya no existe. Mejor sería que primero sepa todo lo que pasó.  
Quiere que este viaje y la llegada de Deneb al castillo sean maravillosos, como lo fueron para él. Y es él justamente, quién está logrando todo lo contrario.  
Finalmente suben el equipaje, despiden a los niños y el tren inicia su mágico trayecto.

Harry acompaña a Sirius y conoce "Black House" como toda la familia llama a la casa que habitan. Después de varios días de encuentros, Sirius logra armar su visión de los sucesos, y no deja de pensar que hubiera pasado si él hubiera podido estar…  
Se llena de orgullo al saber que Harry es Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores; así como también de su boda con Ginny, y los niños… ¡Cuantos cambios! Él los recuerda como a los jovencitos que viera por última vez en el Ministerio.  
La noticia de la aparición de Sirius, corre como pólvora, todos quieren volver a verlo, y la casa se llena de miembros de la familia Weasley, pero a Sirius le sigue costando aceptar que los niños ya son padres.  
Ron y Hermione, George, Neville y la dulce Luna, que también estuvieron esa noche en el ministerio…. Siente mucha tristeza por Fred…  
Todos ellos sufrieron grandes pérdidas, pero llevan tiempo asimilándolo, en cambio para él, todo es muy reciente. Sin embargo, después de unos días de charlas y visitas incesantes, ya puede hablar sin apenarse tanto.  
Las niñas están radiantes. ¡Al fin tienen una familia con tíos y tías, y un montón de primos que llegan a visitarlos!

Ninguno comprende lo sucedido con la magia de Black, pero Hermione ya se puso a investigar en cuanto libro encuentra, y como la conocen todos, saben que alguna solución va a encontrar; y Harry va a ayudarlo en la parte práctica.  
Para comenzar, le devolvió su varita.  
-¿Cómo la conseguiste? ¿La guardaste todo este tiempo?-Su voz se quiebra nuevamente.  
-No yo. Fue Remus. Sólo después de su…desaparición, llegó a mis manos.-  
-¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera muerto mi viejo amigo deja de brindarme su ayuda…Cuanto me hubiera gustado poder abrazarlo…aunque solo sea una vez más…-  
-Te entiendo…yo sentía lo mismo con mis padres, y contigo, y aquel día, cuando entré al bosque prohibido, yo los ví a mi lado…pero si tú no habías muerto, ¿Cómo fue que yo te sentí conmigo?-  
-No lo sé Harry. Ya te conté que yo tenía sueños, pesadillas, visiones…no sé que eran… Los veía a todos…pero contigo era diferente, era todo más real. Yo tuve una visión en que Lily, James, Remus y yo caminábamos a tu lado al entrar al bosque…pero no imaginé nunca que lo que yo veía eran cosas reales para ti…y mucho menos, todo el dolor que estabas sintiendo en ese momento…-

Sirius mira el fuego una vez mas…los sucesos del último mes han vuelto la casa y la vida de todos de cabeza.  
Bueno, por lo menos Deneb, fue seleccionada para Griffindor…aunque Harry diga que eso ya no tiene importancia, él casi saltaba de alegría cuando recibió la lechuza con la carta.  
Las niñas duermen. Últimamente, con tantas visitas y salidas, no terminan de llegar a la cama, cuando ya están dormidas…y él sinceramente, está listo para hacer lo mismo… Sólo que algo le hace cambiar de idea…

Allyson lo mira provocativa, con un brillito en los ojos que Black conoce bien…. Apareció en la sala y Sirius no la ve hasta tenerla frente a él.  
Lleva ropa interior color turquesa, guantes y botas, todo a juego con aquel ridículo y ostentoso sombrero que el le regalara la primer navidad que pasaron juntos…y que ya ni recordaba. ¡El equipo completo!  
Una sonrisa seductora se instala en la cara de Sirius.

-¡Por Merlín Ally! Soy un hombre mayor, y una aparición de éstas podría acabar matándome…-  
-Aquel día, al salvarte; me hice responsable de tu vida. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?-Y comienzan a besarse.  
Una vez más, a la orilla de la chimenea…

**FIN**

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MÍ ESCRIBIRLO!

Y TAMBIEN ESPERO NO TENER QUE VOLVER A EDITARLO!!!!JAJAJAAAAAA,

BESOS DE SIRIUS PARA TODASSSS!!!

TILDITA BLACK!


End file.
